Legado Del Fenix
by BloodEdge
Summary: Vuelve este fic remasterizado y mas cargado que nunca, por favor denle una oportunidad como la primera vez que lo vieron aqui
1. Revelando Identidad

VOLVI SEÑORES, CON ESTE FIC QUE POR FIN DE TANTO PENSARLE EN CAMBIARLE Y QUE PONERLE Y QUITARLE TAMBIEN, NO SE PREOCUPEN, ES EL MISMO fIC fENIX DE kONOHA, SOLO CON UNAS CUANTAS COSITAS EXTRA, NO LOS DISTRAIGO MAS, DISFRUTENLO

LEGADO DEL FENIX

DISCLAIMER: Que hubiera pasado si Naruto no se comportara como todos lo conocen, que además de albergar a la bestia mas poderosa de toda la historia manejara un poder nunca visto en las naciones ninja, como dice el nombre, este es un homenaje al caballero de bronce mas poderoso que haya existido, y si dicen que es Seiya se equivocan.

CAPITULO 1

REVELANDO MI IDENTIDAD "FUERA MASCARA"

Estamos en la batalla entre Naruto Uzunaki y Kiba Inuzuka en la torre central del Bosque de la Muerte, el rubio aun mantenía el sello que sinceramente Orochimaru le obsequio y eso le dificultaba mucho en la batalla, como podía esquiva los ataques del Inuzuka, el rubio se distrajo un momento que fue aprovechado por el cara de perro y lo estampo contra un muro haciendo levantar una columna de polvo.

Kakashi: Debí hacerle caso a Naruto –Kurenai que era la mas cercana alcanza a escuchar esas palabras- y estas son las consecuencias de mis actos –sintiéndose arrepentido- por que me negué a entrenarlo.

Kurenai: Acaso es cierto lo que escuche Kakashi –encarando al tuerto (afrontémoslo, Kakashi nunca entreno en si al rubio)- en que demonios pensabas al hacer eso, como se te ocurre hacerle eso a Naruto.

Kakashi: Por que –tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- me enfocaba en Sasuke solamente.

Emo (perdónenme los fans de Sasuke, es que como me cae como una patada en el hígado): Tiene razón sensei, yo valgo mas que ese dobe.

Sakura: Tiene razon Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun es mas valioso que Naruto-baka (como la odio)

Esa oración trajo varias reacciones, en el equipo de la arena estaban sorprendidos por escuchar que un ninja sin alguna clase de entrenamiento esta peleando por sobrevivir en la batalla, en el equipo de Asuma, Ino sentía asco de si misma, ya que se preguntaba por que seguía viendo Sasuke como un Dios y arrepentimiento por ser amiga y rival de Sakura, con Kurenai ella sentía pena por el rubio por estar en un pésimo equipo, y Hinata pues quería estrangular al emo resentido del Uchiha y matar a Sakura por ofender al amor de su vida, y Kiba pues no sabia que decir o pensar, como su sensei, solo podía lamentarse por el rubio al tener que estar en un equipo asi.

Kunoichi pensando: Como demonios se atreven a decir eso de Naruto-kun –viendo el desarrollo de la batalla y preocupada pr el rubio-.

Con Naruto

El rubio aun se encontraba dentro de la nube de polvo, que ya sea por azares del destino o coincidencias no se disipaba, escucho toda la mini-conversación y la respuesta del Uchiha, eso lo lleno de un gran odio a su equipo si se le pudiera llamar así, solo pensaba en acabar con todo esto y no mirar de nuevo a esas personas que se hacían llamar sus compañero de equipo y sensei.

Naruto: Maldición –gritaba mentalmente- ahora se que mi equipo nunca me quizo a su lado y por que Kakashi-sensei no me entrenaba, pero que puedo hacer –mas furioso- maldigo el dia que los conoci.

Kyuubi: Calmate Naruto –si han leido la mitologia de los bijuu se daran cuenta de que Kyuubi es mujer y aquí ya hizo contacto con el rubio, ella le conto lo que paso aquel dia y el rubio la ve como alguien cercano, ya que siempre estuvo ahí cuando mas lo necesitaba, si a eso le agregamos que estaba obligada, para el rubio es alguien especial-luego podras desquitarte, pero ahora enfocate en tu batalla.

Naruto: Lo hago pero ese maldito sello no me deja moldear chakra normalmente (aun no se despeja la nube de humo por obra de Kami-sama) creo que llego la hora –la gran bestia pregunta de que es hora- de mostrar esa otra habilidad.

Kyu: Estas seguro de hacerlo –el rubio asiente- sabes que no lo manejas muy bien y tu sabes el por que, temo que algo te pase (luego les explico).

Naruto: Es un riesgo que tengo que correr –con determinación- estas conmigo Kyu-chan.

Kyu: Si lo dices de esa manera –sonriendo- adelante, sabran que meterse con Naruto Uzumaki les traera graves consecuencias (si se preguntaban que forma humana tiene, luego les pongo una imagen) muestrales tu verdadero poder.

La nube de polvo comenzaba a despejarse y una ola de calor se sintio en el recinto, todo el mundo se preguntaba el por que de ese fenómeno, y de donde se encuentra el rubio una columna de energia se elevo de color rojo lava, rapidamente Kakashi destapo su Sharingan para ver que sucedia, nadie quitaba la vista de la columna de energia, todos los jounnin de Konoha se preguntaba si era obra del Kyuubi pero no podian saber que tipo de poder era.

Viejo (Es que asi me gusta llamar al Hokage): Que planeas esta vez Naruto –observando el desarrollo de la batalla-.

Naruto: No queria llegar a usar esto –se despejo totalmente dejando ver al rubio emanando ese poder- pero no tengo opcion.

A una gran velocidad aparece frente al cara de perro y le conecta una patada ascendente como las que Lee utiliza, Kiba salio volando al cielo gracias a la fuerza de esa patada, ahora si, todos estaban viendo el cambio del rubio, Kakashi estaba asombrado, Gai gritaba algo sobre las llamas de la juventud sacando su sonrisa colgate que con el brillo dejo ciegos a algunos por unos segundos, Kurenai estaba preocupada y con la boca por los suelos, uno por el estado de Kiba y otro por la velocidad con la que Naruto habia atacado, el emo que casi todos quieren estaba frustrado, por que, sencillamente por que el dobe como el le llama tiene un poder que según el tenia derecho a obtenerlo, Hinata no despegaba la vista de su compañero de equipo que seguia elevandose, miro hacia donde se encuentra su fuente de admiración y observo que de un gran salto de impuslo hacia el Inuzuka los presentes vieron ese salto en que el rubio se dirigia al cara de perro.

Llegando a el le conecto una patada descendente giratoria que sirvio para dos cosas, la primera para incrustar al Inuzuka en el suelo y la otra para impulsarse hacia el techo, con el primer objetivo logrado, el rubio dirigio su mirada hacia su oponente a la vez que este caia libremente.

Kakashi: Que esta pasando –viendo al rubio en las alturas con su sharingan descubierto- no utilizo chakra en ese ataque.

Gai: Esas patadas fueron poderosas –en uno de los momentos serios de este personaje- que le hiciste Kakashi.

Kurenai: Que poder –en ese momento el rubio es cubierto por llamas- que le esta pasando.

Viejo: Veo que al fin lo usaras Naruto –sonriendo a medias observando que el rubio empieza a caer en direccion a Kiba- espero y no lo mates.

Naruto: **Hō Yoku Ten Shō (Alas Ardientes del Ave Fénix)** –el rubio termina de envolverse en fuego, esto por dos razones, una es por la tecnica y la otra es por que tendra un ligero cambio, todos no le quitaban el ojo de encima al rubio que cubierto con el fuego, se convierte en una ave de fuego que se dirigia a Kiba, este trataba de reaccionar pero como quedo incrustado, casi no podia moverse-.

Todo se vio en camara lenta, el ave de fuego en el que estaba Naruto impacto en su objetivo, el impacto fue como el de Lee ejecutando el Ura Renge que todos se cubrieron por el polvo que la tecnica levanto, en el epicentro de todo eso, vemos a un Kiba que se desmayo del susto y a unos centímetros a la derecha de su cabeza se encontraba un puño incrustado, el cual tenia un guante de batalla.

¿?: No quiero matarte Kiba –sacando el puño del suelo-.

Kurenai: KIBA –preocupada por el estado de su alumno, la nube de dispersaba poco a poco dejando ver el panorama, primero dejaba ver un par de siluetas, una de ellas lucia tendido en el suelo y la otra solamente estaba de pie sin hacer nada-.

El polvo aun no se dispersaba, eso le importaba poco a la ojiroja, que de un salto bajo a la arena aun con la nube de polvo que poco a poco se dispersaba, y Hayate adivino el resultado por que no detectaba signos de chakra en Kiba y le da el gane al rubio.

Kurenai: KIBA –observa las siluetas, como la que esta de pie saca del suelo a la otra cuidadosamente y lo carga de un brazo, ambas siluetas se acercaban a la ojiroja que estaba al pendiente y se relajo- me alegra que –teniendo a las dos siluetas frente a ella- QUIEN ERES Y DONDE ESTA NARUTO –eso saco de onda a todos-.

¿?: Me duela que no me reconozca Kurenai-sensei –sonando dolido- aunque para que me molesto, nadie trato de conocerme tal como soy.

Kurenai: Na-Naruto –el rubio frente a ella asiente- pero que te paso –viendolo de arrba abajo- y que le paso a Kiba.

Naruto: Es una larga historia sensei –dandole el cuerpo durmiente del Inuzuka- solo le puedo decir que esta es mi verdadera apariencia y con respecto a Kiba –con una mirada seria- solo esta desmayado.

Naruto tiene el cabello rubio pero con algunos mechones en rojo, el conjunto naranja que siempre lo caracterizaba ya no existe, ahora viste una playera negra ajustada con otra de mallas debajo de esta, un pantalón anbu de color negro hasta los tobillos, en ambas piernas se pueden apreciar unos vendajes y encima de ellos un porta-kunais, calzaba unas sandalias ninja negras, encima de la playera usaba una chaqueta de color rojo fuego con la imagen de un ave fénix plasmada en la espalda de color dorado, sus manos habia guantes de batalla del mismo color de la chaqueta, en los razgos faciales las marcas de sus mejillas que lo caracterizaban no existian, sus ojos antes azules ahora son rojos intensos como los de Kurenai, con la pupila razgada como si de un depredador se tratara, su mirada seria casi inexpresiva casi enigmatica, esto dejo impresionada a la ojiroja que no sabia que decir o pensar.

Kurenai: Naruto –el rubio dirige nuevamente su mirada a la pelinegra- que fue esa ave de fuego, es parte de tu poder –el rubio pelirrojo asiente- y –tratando de investigar un poco- que efecto tiene.

Naruto: Si le hubiera dado de lleno a Kiba pues –momento de silencio- estaria muerto y no quedaria nada de el –eso aterra a la pelinegra- pero nunca tuve intencion de hacerle eso, solamente –sonrisa a medias- lo asuste.

Kurenai: Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Kyuubi verdad –el rubio niega- que es entonces.

Naruto: Le dire dos cosas Kurenai-sensei –con un tono serio- Kyu-chan no tuvo nada que ver en esto y yo le contare todo un dia de estos.

Kurenai: Kyu-chan –pensando- acaso Kyuubi es.

Naruto: Si Kurenai-sensei –con una sonrisa sincera- Kyu-chan es mujer, y debo decirle que es la mas bella que haya visto, es lo mas cercano que tengo de una madre y no me gusta que la insulten.

Kurenai: Veo que le tienes mucho respeto Naruto.

Naruto: De no ser por ella no estaria aqui, bueno –suspirando- yo me retiro, quiero descansar.

Kurenai: Naruto –el rubio la ve por encima de su hombro- gracias –el rubio solo levanta la mano como saludo-.

Desde hace mucho, la nube de polvo de desvanecio aclarando el panorama, en el centro de la arena estaba Kurenai que cargaba a un inconciente Kiba y a unos pasos de ella estaba ¿Naruto?, la ojiroja sintio que los medic-nin se acercaban y les entrega al desmayado Kiba y Akamaru pues se fue con ellos, una kunoichi no le quitaba los ojos de encima por que le sorprendio bastante el cambio del rubio, nuevamente de un salto se reune con su equipo y no podia faltar las preguntas por parte de la fan numero uno de Naruto, osea Hinata.

Hinata: Kurenai-sensei (solo imaginen que tartamudea, a veces me desespera escribirlo) que le paso a Kiba-kun y a –viendo al rubio-pelirrojo subiendo las escaleras- Naruto-kun.

Kurenai: Kiba esta bien Hinata, solo esta desmayado y en cuanto a Naruto –sonrie- esa es su verdadera apariencia.

Hinata: De verdad –abriendo mas los ojos de la impresión dirigiendo su mirada al rubio que apenas termino de subir las escaleras se deja caer y un enorme rubor se marca en sus mejillas- Naruto-kun.

Con el equipo 7

Kakashi: Vaya –observando al rubio que duerme al final del pasillo- si que se lo tenia guardado –analizándolo con el Sharingan- no detecto señales de chakra, eso es extraño.

Emo: Como consiguió ese poder el dobe –furioso, y cuando no- ese poder debe ser mió por derecho, yo soy un vengador, soy un Uchiha.

Sakura: Ese es el baka de Naruto? –la sorpresa aun no se le bajaba- se volvió guapo y atractivo "Inner: Ahora es cuando Sakura, lígate a ese y olvida al Uchiha·".

Con los de Otto

Kin: Los vere después –desapareciendo de la vista de Dosu y Zaku que no entendian la actitud de su compañera, y la sorpresa que les dio cuando aparecio a lado del nuevo y mejorado Naruto- hola, puedo sentarme.

Kyu: KIN-CHAAAAAAAAAN –gritando desde el interior del rubio- DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, ESPERO UNA EXPLICACION SATISFACTORIA DE TU PARTE.

Esa movida sorprendio a todos, incluso a Orochimaru que estaba transformado en un jounnin, Hinata queria asesinar a esa por tener el atrevimiento de acercarse a Naruto y mentalmente se estaba golpendo contra un muro por no haber pensado hacer eso, los del equipo 10 y 7 estaban sorprendidos, y mas cuando el rubio pelirrojo se quito la chaqueta dejandola caer en el suelo y ayuda a la kuno a sentarse sobre esta, eso dejo con el ojo cuadrado a los hombres y a las mujeres con aires de celos.

Kin: Gracias (pensamiento: nunca pense que fueras tan caballeroso) perdon, soy Kin, Tsuchi Kin –con una media sonrisa en el rostro-.

Naruto: Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto –observandola de reojo con una expresión de "que haces aquí"- y a que debo su prescencia señorita –provocando que la pelinegra se ruborize a gran escala- antes de ser una kunoichi usted es una señorita.

Kin: Gra-gracias por el halago –nerviosisima y empezo una conversación para que no levantara sospechas- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, es que me sentia sola por que mis compañeros de equipo son muy reservados, ademas, queria un poco de compañía –esto pasaba a la vez que Sakura e Ino peleaban y este par no le ponia atención a nada- que ha sido de tu vida.

Naruto: Una lucha constante por sobrevivir Kin-san –la pelinegra nunca espero ese tipo de respuesta pero seguia escuchando- desde que naci, he sfrido lo que es la soledad, que nadie te quiera ver cerca y luchar para sobrevivir.

Kin se sentia culpable de eso, recordo de inmediato los momentos que paso con el pero el daño estaba hecho, ahora la pregunta es como tener de nuevo su confianza, termino la pelea de esas dos y en el tablero aparecia la siguiente, la cual era de la chica contra Shikamaru, la pelingra veia el tablero y estaba molesta por que no queria alejarse del rubio, pero como eran las batallas para ascender a chunnin, tenia que hacerlo, y para su sorpresa, el rubio se puso de pie y le da la mano, la pelinegra sonrie y acepta el gesto gustosamente.

Kin: No tardo Naruto (pensamiento: asi podremos hablar como antes) deseame suerte.

Naruto: No la necesitaras, eres muy fuerte y ganaras fácilmente –con una mirada entre seria y feliz- pero aun asi suerte –la pelinegra le regala una sonrisa y salta a la arena-.

El rival de la pelinegra era nada mas y nada menos que Shikamaru Nara, ella sabia de lo que ese cabeza de piña era capaz, recordo su batalla previa en el bosque de la muerte como el Nara usaba jutsus de sombra, la pelinegra decidio acabar con esto rapido y poder estar con Naruto en las finales por dos razones, la primera por que quiere estar con el y la segunda por que quiere redimirse por haberlo dejado solo durante mucho tiempo (luego les pongo la historia), el examinador da el inicio y la accion inicia contrariamente como se dio en la serie, la pelinegra con velocidad arremete contra el Nara que no esperaba esa movida, la pelinegra comienza a arrojar golpes a diestra y siniestra, el cabeza de piña esquiva como puede, ya que el no es especialista en taijutsu gracias a su pereza apenas podia mantener el ritmo, pasaron treinta segundos peleando a mano limpia y Kin vio una abertura, sin que nadie se percatara ni siquiera Shikamaru, saco de su bolsillo una especie de hilo para guitarra, incrementando su velocidad amarro al Nara y a la vez imprimia chakra en la cuerda, Shikamaru no sabia como paso eso, los de Konoha tampoco supo como se hizo esa movida, la pelinegra que se encontraba dandole la espalda al Nara, toco la cuerda como una nota musical, la vibracion de la cuerda viaja por cuerpo de Nara y este comienza a convulsionarse y termina por caer inconciente, dando por ganandora a Kin, eso alegro tanto a la pelinegra que casi lloraba de felicidad.

Ino: que sucedió Asuma-sensei –viendo como su compañero ella cargado por los medic-nin- que le paso a Shika.

Asuma: Veran, el cuerpo humano esta compuesto de un 70% de agua, esa kunoichi aprovecho esa ventaja –encendiendo un cigarrito- cuando toco la cuerda ninja la vibracion viajo por todo el cuerpo de Shikamaru, esa agua se turbio y eso provoco que Shikamaru se convulsionara un poco y cayera inconciente –observando que la kuno toma asiento nuevamente a lado del rubio-.

Kin: Lamento la demora –tomando asiento nuevamente- pasa algo.

Naruto: Cosas de la vida Kin-san –serio- cosas de la vida.

Las peleas siguieron como en el anime, todas y cada una de ellas con sus ganadores y perdedores, aunque al rubio le impacto un poco lo de Lee en su pelea contra Gaara, el chico misterioso de Suna, con solo verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que el tambien sufria la soledad, el maltrato y el odio de las personas, y lo ocultaba dentro de una mascara de un psicopata, Kin tambien observo eso y le daba cierto temor, re repente el rubio se puso de pie y ella con la incognita del por que hizo eso imito la accion.

Kin: Pasa algo Naruto.

Naruto: Peleara –viendo la arena- peleara una de las pocas personas que estimo tanto –observa el combate que daba inicio, era el de hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga- deseo que no salga lastimada.

La pelea estaba pareja, sucedia como en el anime, Hinata daba todo de si pero no era suficiente, Neji estaba decidido a terminar con la batalla, y de una vez terminar con la vida de su prima, el combate se hacia cada vez mas desequilibrado y la mayoria de los presentes lo sabia, al rubio estaba que le hervia la sangre y Kin estaba asustada con la expresión del rubio pero feliz por el que ya no escondia todas sus emociones con una sonrisa, se sintio una subida de temperatura demasiado brusca y antes de detectar la fuente esta desaparecio y nuevamente los testigos fijaban su mirada a la pelea y quedaron sorprendidos, anonadados y con la boca por los suelos, Neji estaba aprisionado por varios clones del rubio armados con ¿kunais al rojo vivo? y como si fuera poco apuntaba a puntos vitales, mientras que el original abrazaba de forma protectora a una ojiperla que no podia hacer nada.

Naruto: Que crees que haces maldito imbecil, acaso piensas matarla –Neji no decia nada por que si se movia o hacia algo se empalaria automáticamente y tendria serias quemaduras, el rubio cambio su expresión a una de angustia para ver a su fan no reconocida- Hinata, estas bien.

Hinata: Naruto-kun –con un poco de sangre en su boca- como lo hice, estuve bien?

Naruto: Lo hiciste de maravilla Hinata –usando su nuevo poder, rodea a la ojiperla, cada segundo que pasaba sus heridas eran sanadas poco a poco, todo el mundo estaba una vez mas asombrado de esto, la energia desaparece poco a poco y el rubio libera a la ojiperla- como te sientes ahora.

Hinata: Gra-gracias N-Narut naruto-kun –rojisima y jugando con sus dedos- tengo que ir con mi equipo, nos vemos –corriendo hacia su sensei-.

Desde aquí paso lo mismo que en el anime, solo que al hacer la promesa de sangre el rubio uso esa energia y la sangre no se evaporaba, como si fuera la voluntad del rubio para que esto no pasara, se dieron las especificaciones para la proxima batalla quedando de esta manera, Naruto vs Neji (no la cambiare por nada) Kin vs Temari y las demas normales, el rubio se estaba retirando pero Kin queria pasar tiempo con el rubio pidiendole que le mostrara la aldea, el rubio acepto gustosamente y Kin de inmediato se engancho de un brazo del rubio y juntos se retiraban del recinto dejando a varios sorprendidos y a ciertas personas celosas.

Sakura: Que se piensa esa Kunoichi de Otto, mira que irse con el baka de Naruto (Inner: debimos hacer eso nosotros, pero te quedaste paradota como si nada pasara).

Hinata: Naruto-kun (Inner: Solo yo tengo derecho de hacerlo).

(Nota: Hinata con su propio Inner, seria genial).

Antes de que el equipo 7 se pudiera retirar de la torre, Sarutobi les llamo la atención y este era acompañado por Anko, la cual estaba seria y el viejo ni se diga, Kakashi no sabia como reaccionar y Sakura menos, sin dudar y no hacer enojar al viejo lo acompañaron.

Con Kin y Naruto

Ellos se encontraban en el mirador de la aldea, la cual era el Monte Hokage, el rubio-pelirrojo estaba serio pero un poco nervioso y Kin ni se diga, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por que no sabia como hablar con el rubpio-pelirrojo, el rubio comenzo la nueva e interesante conversación.

Naruto: Y bien Kin-chan –serio pero feliz- tienes algo que explicar –la pelinegra solo abrazo al rubio por la espalda comenzando a llorar-.

Kin: Perdoname Naruto –el rubio solo dio media vuelta y la abrazo, la pelinegra al ver eso se aferro mas al rubio- yo no queria irme de la aldea pero no tuve opcion, perdoname por favor.

Naruto: Que paso para que abandonaras la aldea –kyu estaba escuchuando la conversación, y tenia simpatia por aquella pelinegra, estaba feliz por verlos de nuevo juntos- es muy grave?

Kin: Mis padres tenían la misión por parte del Hokage de espiar y recabar información sobre sus consejeros por que estaba en algo turbio, ellos se enteraron y trataron de aniquilar a todo el clan –el rubio estaba furioso con esos vejestorios- no tuvimos otra opción que huir de la aldea, lo que mas me dolió en ese momento fue dejarte solo, me hubiera gustado que vinieras conmigo pero fue imposible, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.

Naruto: Asi que eso paso –solo sentia la cabeza de la pelinegra moverse en su pecho de formas ascendente y descendente- Kin-chan, vere la forma de reintegrarte a Konoha.

Kin: Gracias, Naruto-kun –llorando en el pecho del rubio a la vez que este le acariciaba su cabeza-.

Fin de capitulo

Omake

Viejo: Quiero que me expliques lo que paso en la arena Kakashi –el peliplata y Sakura estaba nerviosos, y el emo por obra de Kami estaba ahí- es verdad lo que escuche de tus labios, nunca lo entrenaste?

Kakashi: Es verdad –para que mentirle al Hokage- siempre le daba trabas para no entrenarlo, ahora me arrepiento de eso.

Anko: Sabes que lo mandaste a una muerte segura verdad –la pelivioleta esta al tanto de la situación del rubio- que hubiera pasado si eso ocurriera.

Sakura: Una carga menos para nosotros –el emo aisnte y Kakashi solo abrio mas los ojos mientras que el viejo y Anko estabn mudos por la respuesta- el solo es un estorbo para nuestro desarrollo.

Viejo: Pes lo que vi en el combate preliminar era todo lo contrario –sonrie sacando de onda a todos- y creo que tu te diste cuenta Kakashi, Naruto tenia un sello desestabilizadote de chakra.

Kakashi: Lo no te cuando inicio la pelea Hokage-sama, como lo sabia usted.

Sakura: Que es ese sello Kakashi-sensei –tratando de entender- por que el baka de Naruto tenia uno puesto.

Anko: Sello desestabilizador de chakra –seria- es un sello que afecta tu sistema de circulación de chakra y dificulta el moldeo de este, Naruto debio ser muy fuerte para pelear con eso encima.

Emo: Asi que el dobe tenia un limitente y asi peleo –estaba entre nervioso y furioso- pero de donde saco ese poder.

Viejo: Por lo que he escuchado de ustedes he tomado una decisión –dandole una fumada a su pipa- Naruto uzumaki sera removido de su equipo –la felicidad albergo la cara de Sakura y el emo, pero Kakashi se lamentaba bastante- y yo lo tomare como aprendiz.

Todos incluyendo Anko: NANI.

Fin de Omake


	2. Revelaciones y Entrenamiento

CAPITULO 2

RECUERDOS, REVELACIONES Y ENTRENAMIENTO

ANTERIORMENTE

Naruto: Que pasó para que abandonaras la aldea –Kyu estaba escuchando la conversación, y tenia simpatía por aquella pelinegra, estaba feliz por verlos de nuevo juntos- es muy grave?

Kin: Mis padres tenían la misión por parte del Hokage de espiar y recabar información sobre sus consejeros por que estaba en algo turbio, ellos se enteraron y trataron de aniquilar a todo el clan –el rubio estaba furioso con esos vejestorios- no tuvimos otra opción que huir de la aldea, lo que mas me dolió en ese momento fue dejarte solo, me hubiera gustado que vinieras conmigo pero fue imposible, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.

Naruto: Así que eso paso –solo sentía la cabeza de la pelinegra moverse en su pecho de formas ascendente y descendente- Kin-chan, veré la forma de reintegrarte a Konoha.

Kin: Gracias, Naruto-kun –llorando en el pecho del rubio a la vez que este le acariciaba su cabeza-.

AHORITA (EN LA OFICINA DE LA TORRE)

Sorpresa, celos, duda, envidia, eran las emociones que había en ese lugar, Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, conocido como el Profesor había tomado la decisión de remover del equipo 7 a Naruto para tomarlo como aprendiz, Kakashi se lamentaba de esa perdida pero feliz por Naruto, ya que el viejo le dará la atención que el nunca le dio, el emo que nadie quiere (lo leí en sus post) estaba emotivo, por que el dobe como el le llama tiene esa oportunidad y el no, que alguien le explique, Sakura pues aun procesaba la información recibida (entonces para que demonios le sirve esa gran frente que tiene, para que) y Anko pues estaba ida, esa noticia la sorprendió bastante que no sabia que decir o pensar.

Viejo: Alguna objeción –solo el cantar de un grillo se hacia presente- si no hay duda pueden re –es interrumpido por el resentido-.

Emo: Por que escoge al dobe como su aprendiz –eeeeeeeeeeeeemoooooooooo, eeeeeeeeeeemoooooooooo- yo debería tener ese derecho.

Viejo: Por que no soy la persona adecuada para entrenarte Sasuke –mirándolo a los ojos- tu necesitas a alguien que te entrene a usar el Sharingan adecuadamente y Kakashi es el mas adecuado para eso –el emo se frustra pero acepta- pueden retirarse.

Equipo 7: Hai –retirándose de la oficina dejando a un Sarutobi que suspiraba tranquilo y a una Anko que por fin le preguntaría el por que de esa decisión-.

Anko: No es por molestar Hokage-sama – temiendo que algo malo pasara- pero por que dijo que tendría a Naruto como aprendiz.

Viejo: Tu lo escuchaste en la torre Anko, Kakashi nunca lo entreno en forma, Sakura y Sasuke no lo tomaban en cuenta, eso me llevo a tomar esa decisión, además no quiero soportar los lloriqueos de ese emo –poniéndose de pie para mirar por la ventana- Anko, podrías llamar a Naruto por favor –la pelivioleta asiente desapareciendo en una nube de humo-.

Con nuestra parejita

Kin y Naruto estaban encima de la cabeza del cuarto Hokage recordando viejos días, Kin estaba sentada como una dama suele hacerlo y a su derecha estaba el rubio, la pelinegra apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y este no hacia nada por evitar ese contacto, parecería que las palabras eran lo de menos para entenderse.

Kin: Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos –sin quitar su cabeza del hombro del rubio-.

Naruto: Como olvidar ese día –sonriendo sinceramente- ese día me salvaste de una muerte segura.

Flash Back

Por que siempre me pasa esto –un niño rubio corría por su vida, detrás de el la típica turba iracunda de aldeanos que quieren lincharlo por lo que no es, el niño da vuelta a la derecha en una esquina y choca contra una niña, que a simple vista se ve que le lleva dos años al pobre- perdóname, estas bien.

¿?: Fíjate por donde vas cabeza de –al ver los ojos del rubio quedo como hechizada, con solo al mirar los ojos de zafiro del niño sintió algo en su corazón, ella no sabia que era, de repente su mente volvió a la normalidad al escuchar a la turba, mira al niño y este se pone nervioso- ven conmigo –el niño nervioso asiente y tomando la mano del niño- por aquí.

Ambos niños se ocultaron dentro de un barril que voltearon, la gente paso a lado de ellos y los niños no emitían sonido alguno para ser descubiertos, unos minutos después subieron un poco el barril por si no había peligro alguno, confirmando ese hecho salieron del barril.

¿?: Etto, gracias por ayudarme –tendiendo la mano- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto –la niña lo ve de arriba abajo- pasa algo, tengo algo en la cara.

¿?: Eso trato de encontrar –seguía analizando al rubio de pies a cabeza- por que te perseguían esas personas (pensamiento: este no es aquel niño de que mis padres me hablaron?) mi nombre es Kin, Tsuchi Kin, vamos a mi casa, de seguro tendrás hambre.

Naruto nerviosamente asiente y la niña pelinegra lo guía a su casa, de lo que se da cuenta Naruto es que caminaban por la zona de clanes, se puso un poco nervioso pero seguía adelante, la pelinegra sintió ese nerviosismo del rubio pero no hizo mucho caso, luego se lo preguntaría, finalmente después de una corta caminata llegaron a una mini-mansión, el estilo era como la mansión Hyuuga pero mas modesta, la pelinegra abrió la puerta y le hizo la invitación al rubio a entrar pero no se movía para nada.

Kin: Vamos Naruto, no seas tímido –jalándolo de un brazo- te prometo que no pasara nada, ya lo veras –entra a la habitación que seria el comedor donde dos personas cenaban con calma- ya llegue, oka-san, oto-san.

Los padres de Kin (que tendran los nombres de Ryuka (madre) y Shiro (padre) dirigieron su mirada a su hija con una sonrisa, y curiosamente también lo que se encontraba detrás de ella, lograban ver una cabellera rubia, unas marcas en las mejillas como bigotitos, unos ojos azules que mostraban nerviosismo y miedo, los adultos dedujeron de quien se trataba, la madre que tenia los mismos rasgos que Kin se acerco al rubio y este comenzaba a retroceder por el miedo, la pelinegra mayor le regala una sonrisa sincera a la vez que dice.

Ryuka: No temas pequeño –sin quitar la sonrisa- aquí estarás a salvo, no te pasara nada, te lo prometemos.

Shiro: De seguro tendrás hambre verdad –un rugido de su estomago le confirmo su sospecha provocando que el rubio se ruborice y Kin comenzara a reír- tu estomago me dio la respuesta, ven a cenar.

Fin del Flash Back

Kin: Quien diría que mis padres que aceptarían con solo al verte –sonriendo- ellos eran especiales en cuestión de mis amistades.

Naruto: Eso me sorprendió a mi también Kin-chan, además de revelarme el por que me perseguían –momento de silencio- recuerdas aquel día en que.

Kin: Tomaste esta apariencia –el rubio asiente- se podría decir que ese día fue nuestra mayor aventura –recordando aquel día- fue donde encontramos el altar del fénix.

Flash Back

Han pasado tres meses de aquel encuentro de ambos, Kin y Naruto corrían por el bosque divirtiéndose como nunca, el rubio aprendió tantas cosas de los padres de Kin que lo aceptaron con muy buenos ojos, le enseñaron que no debe ocultar siempre sus emociones con una sonrisa, por que eso le traería problemas después, le realizaron una dieta rica en nutrientes por la estatura que tenia y por lo mal nutrido que estaba, también le enseñaron a leer y a escribir, Ryuka y Shiro ven al chico con muy buenos ojos, le contaron la verdad del por que lo perseguían y quienes fueron sus padres (la madre de Kin fue una de las enfermeras en el parto de Kushina) y el rubio en vez de estar furioso estaba serio pero contento de saber el por que siempre lo atacaban, ellos sabrían que tarde o temprano sus vidas correrían peligro por al misión que el Hokage les había asignado, ellos pensaban el futuro de su hija y de Naruto.

Kin: Espera Naruto-kun –el rubio se detiene y la pelinegra le da alcance y esta respiraba por la boca- ya me canse, no se como lo haces tu.

Naruto: Creo que tu misma sabes la respuesta de eso –la pelinegra resignada asiente- mejor descansemos un poco, después continuaremos.

Solo bastaron cinco minutos para que la chica se repusiera, los chicos ahora caminaban, la pelinegra estaba nerviosa, estar con Naruto la hacia sentir bien, tranquila y nerviosa, la pelinegra no pudo evitar tomar la mano del rubio, este solo voltea pero no rechaza el gesto, ambos continuaron caminando hasta que una cosa les quedo en claro, estaban perdidos.

Kin: Creo que estamos perdidos Naruto-kun –ambos veían a su alrededor y sin pedir permiso se aferro de uno de los brazos del rubio actuando como cualquier chica en esta clase de situación- tengo miedo.

Naruto: Tranquila Kin-chan –dándole una de sus sonrisas patentadas haciendo que la pelinegra se sonroje bastante- mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara (siempre pasa eso cuando queremos quedar bien con una dama) sigamos, tal vez encontremos el camino de regreso –la pelinegra asiente confiando en el rubio- andando.

Mediante avanzaban, la pelinegra sentía mas miedo del entorno, así que se pego mas al rubio pero este no hacia nada para alejarla, entendía que el miedo comenzaba a dominarla, caminaron por unos diez minutos hasta que se detuvieron al ver algo que los hizo parar en seco, frente a ellos estaba una especie de mausoleo, era de tamaño regular, como de una capilla, Naruto quería investigar pero Kin estaba casi muerta del miedo.

Kin: A donde vas Naruto-kun –deteniendo al rubio del brazo- no crees que es algo –viendo el mausoleo- tétrico.

Naruto: Como dicen por ahí Kin-chan –sin quitar la vista del mausoleo- el que no arriesga no gana, como te dije antes, no dejare que nada malo te pase –la pelinegra se tranquiliza y confía en el rubio- andando.

Ambos niños caminaban hacia el mausoleo, en vez de sentirse un poco tenebroso el lugar, se sentía una paz y tranquilidad que extraño a los niños, alcanzaron la puerta y el rubio con ayuda de la pelinegra logran abrir la puerta que pesaba bastante, en el interior todo era oscuridad, con cautela los niños entraban y como si fuera un truco de magia las antorchas se encendieron revelando el interior, el interior era de sorprenderse, aunque lleve mucho tiempo, su interior estaba limpio, solamente una ligera capa de polvo.

Kin: Es –aun mirando a su alrededor- hermoso, creí que estaría lleno de arañas y esas cosas.

Naruto: Y de fantasmas –la pelinegra palidece a ese hecho- pero que bueno que no es así –la parte central del lugar se encontraba un altar, estaba hecha de piedra caliza que consiste en dos niveles, en el inferior se hallaba una caja grande de metal, y en la superior una estatua de una ave envuelta en llamas, de un segundo a otro esta comenzó a brillar llamando la atención de los niños en especial al rubio- que esta pasando.

Kin: Tengo miedo –la estatua no dejaba de brillar, sin que nadie lo esperara, una luz cegadora ilumino el lugar, unos segundos después la luz ceso, Kin bajo sus brazos percatándose de que la luz haya cesado, suspira aliviada y fija su mirada con el rubio y al verlo su boca cayo hasta el suelo y sus ojos se hicieron blancos- NARUTO-KUN, QUE TE PASO.

Naruto: Eh –el rubio no entendía nada y la pelinegra le paso un espejo que siempre carga, el rubio se ve y se sorprende de los cambios que tiene (los que les mencione en el primer capitulo)- como paso esto.

Kin: Vamos con mis padres, ellos podrian ayudarnos –el rubio asiente y salen del mausoleo, cierran la puerta por si las moscas, no saben como le hicieron pero llegaron a la casa de Kin mas rápido de lo normal, los padres se alarmaron al ver a Naruto de esa manera y de inmediato los niños les contaron lo que paso, los padres se miraron y les pidieron a los niños que los guiaran al mausoleo- es aquí.

Ryuka: Por que nadie sabe de su existencia –viéndolo detenidamente- es verdad lo que dicen niños, aquí se siente paz y tranquilidad que en un cementerio común.

Shiro: Mejor entremos por si encontramos algún indicio de lo que le paso –entre el y el rubio abren nuevamente la puerta y como se los habían descrito, era hermoso, con su ligera capa de polvo, la pelinegra les señalo el altar y los padres se acercaron para analizarlo detenidamente- esto si que es nuevo.

Ryuka: Nunca habíamos visto algo como esto –seguía analizando la caja detalladamente- tiene los relieves de una ave de fuego.

Shiro: Una ave de fuego como esa –señalando la estatua y la señora Tsuchi asiente- pero por que a Naruto.

Fin del Flash Back

Kin: Buenos momentos verdad –de repente se levanta del hombro del rubio y se posiciona frente a el- ahora respóndeme honestamente, te has alimentado bien.

Naruto: Etto –estaba nervioso y un poco asustado por la mirada seria de la pelinegra- he hecho lo posible por comer saludablemente Kin-chan –sonando como niño regañado y Kyu-chan ríe por la expresión del rubio- sabes que la gente o me vende las cosas caras o casi podridas.

Kin: Al menos usabas el Henge para comprarlas –aun con la mirada seria y el rubio asiente- ponte de pie ahora –el rubio lo hace y la pelinegra lo hace girar 180 grados dándole la espalda, la pelinegra hace la misma movida, la pelinegra se pega con el rubio pelirrojo espalda con espalda, la pelinegra usando su mano como midiendo su estatura la pasa por donde esta el rubio pelirrojo y se sorprende, el rubio pelirrojo estaba mas alto que ella (contando que ella tiene 15 y Naruto esta por cumplir los 13)- estas mas alto que yo, eso me alegra.

Naruto: Que te puedo decir, gracias a Ryuka-san y a la dieta que me impuso estoy así –sonriendo- y tu que has hecho.

Kin: Tenia que sobrevivir como sea necesario –en ese momento aparece Anko-.

Anko: Naruto –observa a la kunoichi y le extraña todo eso- Hokage-sama requiere tu presencia de inmediato –sin quitarle la vista a la kuno de Otto-.

Naruto: Ok –Kin no se mueve y es intimidada por la domadora de serpientes- vienes Kin-chan –la pelinegra dirige su mirada al rubio pelirrrojo y esta asiente- no debemos hacerlo esperar.

Kin: Hai –tomando de la mano al rubio y este acepta el gesto desaparecen de un salto dejando a una Anko anonadada y confundida-.

Anko: Que habra entre estos dos –sin moverse de su lugar-.

En la Oficina.

Naruto: Que extraño –mirando a todos lados- parece que esta en una reunion, lo esperamos –la pelinegra asiente- a ponernos comodos –ambos se sientan en un sofa-.

Un silencio incomodo se sembro en la oficina, Kin se pego mas al rubio y este no hacia nada para despegarla de el, Kin tomo su mano y se aferro a ella y el rubio correspondio el gesto tambien, ambos tenian mucho que decirse pero no salian las palabras, Kin desde hace tiempo y antes de que se hubiera ido de la aldea quería decirle a Naruto lo importante que es en su vida, decirle lo maravilloso que fue el momento en que cruzaron miradas por primera vez, decirle que lo ama con todo su corazon, la pelinegra decidida a decirselo de una vez por todas reunio el valor suficiente para decirselo, pero en ese momento las puertas de la oficina se abrieron dejando entrar al viejo que todos quieren, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Viejo: Como se atreven esos malditos –nota que no esta solo y dirige su mirada a los visitantes- hola Naruto, me alegra que vinie –ve a la kunoichi de Otto- ras.

Naruto: Antes de que del el grito en el cielo y te de un paro cardiaco –se pone de pie y le tiende la mano a la pelinegra que acepta el gesto- ella quiere decirte algo.

Kin: Como inicio –los nervios le ganaban- mi nombre es Tsuchi Kin –haciendo reverencia- es un placer cono –es interrumpida por el viejo que estaba asombrado-.

Viejo: Eres la hija de Hazama Ryuka y de Tsuchi Shiro –la pelinegra asiente- que paso contigo, desde aquel suceso no sabiamos nada de ti.

Kin le conto lo que paso desde aquel dia, a medida que la pelinegra contaba sus experiencias en otra aldea, Naruto y el viejo no podian ocultar la furia que comenzaba a invadir su ser al enterarse de que el consejo mando a exterminar a todo el clan, esa fue la razon por la que ella no se pudo despedir del rubio pelirrojo, pero feliz por estar a su lado nuevamente.

Viejo: Sabia que esos tenian algo que ver –maldiciendo a los del consejo- solo piensan en ellos mismos sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Kin: Eso quedo en el pasado Hokage-sma, lo he sabido sobrellevar –mirando al rubio- ademas, ellos querian que le diera esto –sacando un pergamino de quien sabe donde y el viejo lo recibe aun con la duda- es la razon por la que murieron mis padres, la investigación que orgullosamente hacian para usted.

Viejo: De verdad –el viejo recibe el pergamino y ve el sello contenedor, este libera su contenido y aparecen varios documentos donde se especifican en que estaban metidos los consejeros y varios miembros del lado civil- nunca me imagine esto, gracias por todo, Kin-san.

Naruto: Viejo –la pelinegra le da un codazo al rubio por la falta de respeto hacia el Hokage- podrias hacer algo para que Kin-chan se quede aqui en la aldea –el viejo le dice que no hay problema- no es por ser chismoso ni nada, pero por que llegaste furico hace un momento.

Viejo: Creo que de alguna manera te enterarias –reclinandose en su silla- hace poco estuve en una reunion de consejo, discutiamos lo de las batallas en la torre –Kin y Nruto solo escuchaban- cuando vieron tu batalla –señalando al rubio pelirrojo- los ancianos querian echarte de la prueba por que creyeron que fuiste controlado por Kyuubi –eso enfurecio al rubio pelirrojo y a una pelirroja que estaba maldiciendo a esos vegetes- pero varios jounnin fueron llamados par dar su punto de vista, ellos dijeron que lo que usaste en la batalla no era chakra, eso sorprendio a varios del consejo, ellos sacaron la conclusión de que un nuevo poder nacio en Konoha y –momento de silencio- quieren tener bajo control ese poder.

Naruto: Mediante que –un poco serio pero calmado-.

Viejo: Un compromiso –esto dejo shockeada a la pelinegra- o mediante la poligamia.

Kyu: –gritando desde el interior del rubio pelirrojo- QUE SE PIENSAN ESOS IDIOTAS DEL CONSEJO AL QUERER TRATAR A NARUTO-KUN COMO UN SEMENTAL.

Viejo: Luego trataremos ese tema –poniendo mirada seria- en vista a los recientes acontecimientos con tu equipo y tu batalla en la torre, he decidido removerte del equipo

7 –eso alegro a la pelinegra y a la pelirroja- y tendras un maestro para que te entrene.

Naruto De verdad (pensamiento: hubiera dado lo que fuera para ver la cara del teme y de Sakura jejejejeje) quien sera mi maestro.

Viejo: Lo estas mirando ahora –el rubio se hizo de piedra a la vez que su boca llego literalmente hasta el suelo y sus ojos se hicieron platos, Kin estaba sorprendida y feliz por el rubio, Kyu-chan no dejaria pasar esta oortunidad y tambien queria tomar rol en este entrenamiento- desde ahora soy Hokage-sensei para ti insecto (siempre quize escribir eso) –eso dejo confundidos a los jóvenes- es broma, pero a partir de mañana sabras lo que es sufrir Naruto, eso es todo, pueden retirarse y Naruto, te quiero aquí a las 0600, si se te ocurre llegar tarde lo lamentaras en tu entrenamiento.

Naruto: Haiiiiiiiiiiii –haciendo una reverncia y ademas un poco asustado- estare aquí a primera hora, nos vamos –Kin y Naruto hacen una reverencia y salen de la oficina-.

En una sucursal de Dangos

Anko: Les digo que esa chica se me hace sospechosa –dandole una mordida a un dango mientras que Kurenai, Yugao y Hana estaban en el lugar con su amiga que escuchaban lo que la pelivioleta les decia- que habra entre esos dos.

Kurenai: Yo tambien presiento eso Anko –ganandose la mirada de todas- en su combate ella no le quitaba la vista de encima y terminando este ella estuvo a lado de Naruto por el resto del evento.

Yugao: De verdad –dandole un sorbo al te- me hubiera gustado verlo.

Hana: Pues esta es tu oportunidad –mirando a otro lado- alla van –por fuera del local Kin y Naruto paseaban como si el le mostrara la aldea y la pelinegra estaba mas que feliz al estar a su lado, las cuatro de inmediato pagaron la cuenta y se pusieron a seguirlos- creen que esto este mal –ocultandose entre unas cajas-.

Anko: No me digan que tiene miedo –ocultandose detrás de un poste- asi averiguaremos que se traen esos dos –pero no contaba que una pequeña de doce años de cabello negro azulado, con ojos perlados estuviera junto a ella- tu que haces aquí, no deberias estar en tu casa.

Hinata: Por que esa esta con Naruto-kun –con el Byakugan activado- yo deberia estar a su lado y no ella.

Anko, Kurenai, Hana y Yugao escucharon eso y una gota les salio por la frente por dos razones, nunca detectaron la presencia de la pequeña Hyuuga y escucharle esas palabras, de repente la ojiperla desaparecio sin decir nada asombrando a todas, Anko recordo que Kurenai le menciono que ella salo muy mal herida en su combate contra su primo.

Anko: Oye Kurenai, no me dijiste que tu alumna salio bastante mal herida de su combate –la ojirroja asiente- pero como es que se ve como si nada le haya pasado.

Kurenai: Gracias a Naruto –sonriendo- uso una extraña energia para reestablecerla –cambiando su expresión a una seria- bueno pues, a lo que estamos no.

Las chicas asienten y no les tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlos, ellos estaban en el parque sentados en una banca, y a unos metros oculta estaba Hinata, las chicas de inmediato la abordaron para alejarla de ese lugar y que no levantara sospecha alguna, la ojiperla trataba de forcejear pero cuando vio de quien se trataba ya no hizo nada, la arrastraron unos metros mas atrás llevandola junto con Kurenai y Hana.

Hinata: Sensei –mirando a la ojiroja- que hace aquí.

Kurenai: Venimos a lo mismo que tu Hinata –por la mente de la ojiperla pasaron frases como, otras que me lo quieren quitar, no importa que sea mi sensei, Naruto-kun es mio- ahora silencio, comenzaran a hablar.

Kin: Es mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo –suspirando- lo malo es que basuras del consejo hacen lo que les venga en gana –recostandose en el hombro del rubio- como los odio.

Naruto: Esos solo piensan en poder –resignado- tienes donde dormir.

Kin: Pues pensaba ir a donde era mi clan –las chismosas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso- pero dudo que este en condiciones o me dejen acercarme alla –mira al rubio con ojos de borreguito degollado- puedo pasar la noche en tu casa Naruto-kun.

Chismosas: –gritando a lo bajo para que no las descubrieran-.

Hinata: Como se atreve esa –con las venas del Byuakugan muy marcadas- solamente yo puedo mirar asi a Naruto-kun –las jounnin miraban la ojiperla y solo una palabra paso por su mente "acosadora"- la hare pagar.

Naruto: Estas segura Kin-chan, no habra problemas con tu equipo –algo preocupado por si la reprimen por eso-.

Kin: Como te dije, a mis compañeros de equipo no les importa lo que yo haga, asi que no hay problema –el rubio asiente y mira el cielo- una cos mas, has limpiado tu departamento.

Naruto: Cada rincón de ese lugar –sonriendo- si quieres hacer una inspeccion adelante –con el permiso otorgado ambos se encaminaron al departamento del rubio dejando atrás a un grupo de kunoichis asombradas y confundidas-.

En otra zona de la aldea

Hiashi: Hanabi –la pequeña castaña asiste al llamado de su padre- recuerdas lo que dije de tu hermana.

Hanabi: Que era una inutil sin talento alguno –el ciego asiente- acaso estabas equivocado.

Hiashi: Si Hanabi –un poco aterrado- tu hermana es una experta en espionaje y recoleccion de datos.

Hanabi: Como sabes eso padre –pero su respuesta llego cuando Hinata paso a un lado de su padre y este comenzo a ponerse nervioso- nee-chan, como te fue.

Hinata es cubierta por una aura asesina y con unos ojos que irradian miedo miro a su padre y a su hermana que sintieron un gran escalofrio, la ojiperla les quita la mirada de encima y se va a su habitación dejando a su hermana muy shockeada por la mirada de su hermana y un Hiashi que no sabia cmo reaccionar.

Hiashi: Temo por el alma de aquel chico.

Flash Back

Hiashi recorria la mansión Hyuuga, suspiraba por que sus hijas estaban creciendo, ademas de reflexionar el como trato a su hija Hinata durante mucho tiempo, coincidencia o no, llego a la habitación de su hija mayor, lo vio detenidamente y tomo asiento en su cama, observo algo debajo de la almohada de la cama de su hija, viendo con su Byakugan para ver que no haya nadie cerca, tomo lo que estaba debajo de la almohada y le sorprendio que sea la foto de un niño, Hiashi solo la mira seriamente per feliz a la vez.

Hiashi: Asi que por el te esfuerzas tanto hija –viendo al rubio- slo queda decirte suerte –deja la foto en su lugar y comenzaba a retirarse, pero pisa una especie de trampilla haciendo que varios mecanismos en esa habitación provocando varios movimientos- pero que.

En varias paredes se asomaron varias pizarras, en la pizarra central se veia anotada una tabla con horarios que no eran de la pequeña, eran de un chico, en la pizarra de la derecha, varias fotos de el en distintas situaciones, Hiashi se da cuenta que es el mismo chico que vio en la fotografia que esta debajo de la almohada, en la pizarra izquierda se veian varias graficas, como Ramen consumido en una semana, patrones de conducta y seguimientos, en pocas palabras, un buen material de espionaje.

Hiashi: Mi hija es la mejor espia, y no me habia dado cuenta –sintiendose intimidado por esa cantidad de información- solo espero que ese chico salga con bien de esto.

Fin de Flash Back

Hiashi: Hanabi, te prohibo entrar a la habitación de tu hermana –Hanabi solo lo mira- hay cosas que ni siquiera la humanidad desearia ver.

Con Kin y Naruto

Kin: Muy bien Naruto-kun –quitandose un guante blanco- has mantenido tu departamento muy limpio en mi ausencia –realizo una inspeccion militar al departamento del rubio buscando cualquier señal de suciedad- y como premio te hare una rica cena como las que hacia en casa.

La pelinegra revisaba en el refrigerador si el rubio pelirrojo tenia lo necesario para realizar la cena, le alegro que tuviera lo necesario y mas para realizarla, la cual seria sushi, no le tomo mucho tiempo prepararlos por que comúnmente eso comia durante las misiones, en veinte minutos estuvieron listos y servidos para comerse, ambos comian tranquilamente y de vez en cuando Kin le daba de comer al rubio como en los viejos tiempos, terminando la cena el rubio pelirrojo recogio los platos y lavarlos.

Kin: Hora de dormir Naruto-kun –estirandose- recuerda que tienes entrenamiento mañana a las 0600 como dijo Hokage-sama.

Naruto: Tienes razon, tu duermes en la cama y yo en el sillon –pero es tomado del cuello por la pelinegra que miraba al rubio pelirrojo seriamente- pasa algo Kin-chan.

Kin: Aunque sea tu invitada y agradezco eso –sonriendo- no dejare que duermas en el sillon, tu duermes conmigo –haciendo que Naruto se haga de piedra- alguna objecion.

Naruto: Pepepepepepepepepepepepepe –la idea de compartir la cama con una chica era algo que nunca le paso por la mente, aunque sea con una vieja amiga como Kin-.

Kin: Sin peros –arrstrandolo a la habitación- vas a dormir a mi lado y punto, o acaso quieres dejar a una dama sola en un cuarto oscuro y sin proteccion alguna –haciendo una pose de chica sumisa-.

Naruto: Esta bien, vamos a dormir (pensamiento: nunca vi esta faceta de Kin-chan ni siquiera cuando me quedaba a dormir en su casa).

Kyu: Por fin un momento de intimidad entre estos dos, han sufrido tanto al no verse en este tiempo y merecen este momento a solas –llorando rios de lagrimas- haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti Naruto.

Naruto se cambio de ropa en el baño mientras que Kin lo hizo en la habitación, el rubio salio ahora con una pijama color rojo fuego, con su inconfundible gorrito de foca en la cabeza, la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrad y deduciendo que Kin aun no terminaba toco la puerta y escucho a su amiga que le decia adelante, el rubio abre la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo nervioso y rojo al mismo tiempo, frente a el estaba la pelinegra usando una blusa blanca de tirantes y unos hot pants de color negro, aunque la habitación no estaba iluminada unos rayos de Luna entraban por la ventana dandole un toque magico y hermoso, la pelinegra ve al rubio con una sonrisa angelical (muy raro en ella no creen)

se acerca al rubio y este no se movia de la impresión.

Kin: Y bien Naruto-kun –dandose una vuelta- como me veo.

Naruto: E-e-e-e-eest-estas hermosa Kin-chan –no podia ocultar el gran rojo que emergio en su cara, la pelinegra sonrie y lo jala a la cama-.

Kin: Vamos Naruto-kun, la noche es fria o prefieres quedarte ahí parado –el rubio pelirrojo se resigna a esa idea y Kin le hace lugar en la cama, cuando el rubio se acomodo para dormir ella de inmediato apoyo su cabeza en su pecho- cuanto extrañe esto tambien, las noches que pasabamos en casa y te usaba como almohada.

Naruto: Y en una de ellas casi me rompes las costillas con un abrazo pensando que yo era un oso de peluche –Kin rie al recordar ese hecho- tus padres me atendieron y te prohibieron acercarte a mi por una semana.

Kin: Tienes razo en eso –acomodandose mejor y entrelazando sus piernas con las del rubio- hasta mañana Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hasta mañana, Kin-chan.

El entrenamiento es largo en si, ademas de eso varias cosas pasaron durante ese mes y aquí les pondre lo mas destacable.

1era Semana

A petición de Naruto durante los primeros dias de entrenamiento, Kin fue integrada al sistema de entrenamiento del Hokage, Sarutobi ademas queria analizar a la perlinegra como fue su desempeño en Ottogakure para ver en que la ayudaba y corregirle unas fallas, pero eso si, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene la pelinegra hacia Naruto y este aunque la evadia sin lastimarla, se veia que el sentimiento era mutuo, Sarutobi decidio incrementar el entrenamiento de ambos por sus distracciones continuas durante los entrenamientos, por otro lado Sakura se sentia con pensamientos encontrados, en parte era culpa syua de que el Equipo 7 ahora Equipo Kakashi, todo por no hacerle un poco de caso a Naruto cuando el necesitaba compañía.

Lo primero que realizaron, fue un extenuante ejercicio de control de chakra, el cual ambos trataban de subir una cascada on varias hojas pegadas al cuerpo, esto era un problema para Naruto por que su chakra aun estaba descontrolado por el sello de Orochimaru, este caia estrepitosamente al agua mientras Kin después de medio dia subió completamente, Sarutobi estaba orgulloso del progreso de ambos, aunque el sello de Orochimaru le fue liberado después, pudo realizar el ejercicio debidamente.

2da Semana

Kurenai fue llamada para asesoría, Kin miraba a la pelinegra y de inmediato le pidió un autógrafo, esta algo sorprendida accede y Sarutobi le cuenta el pasado de Kin a la ojiroja, Kin aprovechando el descanso le muestra el autógrafo a Naruto, Kurenai termino de escuchar la historia y su sorpresa era mas grande, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que ella fuera pariente de Ryuka-chan, una amiga de la infancia durante la Academia.

Sarutobi le pidi que si podría enseñarle un poco de Genjutsu a Naruto, por que también mostrándole el expediente de este, Kakashi nunca lo instruyo en esa zona y pues se sentía entre furiosa y feliz, por que le recordaban sus años de Chunnin en la Academia enseñando a los futuros Gennin.

Kurenai: Naruto, estoy enterada que no estas muy familiarizada con el Genjutsu –el rubio asiente- primero que nada, para poder realizar un buen Genjutsu se necesita un exclente control de Chakra y Hokage-sama me ha dico que has mejorado notablemente –sonriendo- pero antes, que me puedes decir de tus otras habilidades.

Naruto: No se como explicárselo or que realmente no lo se, pero le puedo decir que el **Hō Yoku Ten Shō **es un ataque a media, corta o larga distancia –Kurenai asiente- hace poco se me ocurrió una técnica (no es verdad) un golpe que afecte el cerebro, algo como un Genjutsu pero con resultados drásticos.

Kurenai queriendo saber a lo que se refería, observo que unos Anbu traian a un prisionero que tenia sentencia de muerte, Sarutobi le explico lo que haría Naruto y esta no quería perder detalle, liberaron al prisionero diciendo que lograría su libertad si eliminaba a Naruto,la ojiroja entro en shock preguntando que tenia pensando, inconcientemente miro a Kin y ella parecía tranquila, hasta parecía sonreir, el preso se le había dado un kunai y antes de atacar, Naruto ya estaba detrás suyo con el puño en alto frente suyo, y el prisionero termino estaba estatico, unos segundos después este gritaba de un dolor inexistente para caer en un coma profundo y del cual aprecia imposible salir.

Naruto: Yo llamo a esta técnica **Golpe Fantasma del Fenix **–decia sonriendo- o hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor.

Kurenai: Increible –analizando al pobre- no hay marca de golpe, pero su mente fue totalmente destrozada, esa es la habilidad de la que me hablabas? –sorprendida-.

Naruto: Realmente la desarrolle hace poco, que le parece Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai: Una técnica aterradora, si se pudiera aplicar para otras cosas, seria muy útil – sonriendo- Kin-san –llamando a la pelinegra- me podrías explicar como funcionan tus ilusiones acústicas?

3ra Semana

Jiraya: Cuando iremos tras el Sensei –decia mirando unos documentos en los cuales incriminaban a Danzou y a otros consejeros de conspiración en contra de Konoha- esto debes darle un punto final.

Sarutobi: Lo haremos después de los exámenes Chunnin, no quiero que los Examenes se manchen con esto –Jiraya asentía ante esa respuesta- que has investigado de "ellos".

Jiraya: Son un grupo que aun están en las sombras pero sus metas son claras, capturar a todos los Jinchurikis, no se por que motivo –decia frustrado- su primera victima fue una niña de Takigakure.

Sarutobi: Todo esto se complica –decia mientras se ponía de pie y miraba por la ventana- el mundo dara un giro de 360 grados, pero será para bien o para mal –en eso ve a una chica pelinegra que correteaba a un chico rubio- pero por el momento, disfrutemos de lo que nos ofrece la vida.

Kin: VVUELVE ENSEGUIDA NARUTO UZUMAKI –decia mientras tenia una prenda que parecía una playera de color rosa- TE JURO QUE SI ME HACES CASO NO PASARA NADA.

Naruto: PERO NO ME GUSTA EL COLOR ROSA –por eso corria, querían ponerle una playera rosa-.

4ta Semana

Kin y Naruto mostraron un ernorme avance en los entrenamientos de Sarutobi, obuvieron un excelente control de chakra y mas Naruto debido a su inquilina permanente (y no paga renta) este par descansaba a las afueras de Konoha en un tipo pic-nic, solo ellos dos y nadie mas, claro que bajo la mirada analítica de Sarutobi usando su esfera de cristal y acompañado de Jiraya y Kurenai que ciertamente le agrado la personalidad de Kin y la veía como una hermanita menor, gracias a su relación con la madre de esta.

Pic-Nic

Di ahhhh –decia una pelinegra a un rubio con puntas rojas, ella le daba un Sadwich y el solo asintió abriendo la boca para recibir el bocado- esto me remonta a aquellos días –limpiandole la boca a Naruto-.

Naruto: Hace mucho que no convivia de esta manera, ni siquiera con mis compañeros de generación ni mi exequipo –decia recostándose en la manta- llegaste en un momento crucial Kin-chan.

Kin: Puedo saber por que –recostandose a lado de Naruto pero acomodándose de lado-.

Naruto: Por que ya me estaba haciendo la idea de no volverte a ver –Kin arquea la ceja pero no por sentimientos negativos, entendía el motivo- perdona si eso te lastimo.

Kin: No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente –viendo la comida- solo queda medio Sandwich y somos 2 –viendo al rubio con una sonrisa- lo intentamos?

Naruto: Cuando te vi he soñado con hacerlo de nuevo, hace mucho tiempo de eso –Kin sonríe y toma el medio sándwich en forma de triangulo poniéndolo entre los 2- lista?.

Kin: Siempre lo estoy –ambos asienten y le dan una mordida al sándwich, en la oficina Kurenai estaba sorprendida por que dedujo rápidamente que pasaría, Jiraya como loco tomo su libreta y comenzo a escribir, Sarutobi estaba en shock, regresando al pic-nic, la pareja casi se terminaba el pedazo de comida, solo quedaba un pedazo- a la de 3?

Naruto: 1.

Kin: 2 –con una gran sonrisa-.

Kin/Naru: 3 –ambos atacan el pedazo restante, con la adicion de que sus labios estaban unidos en un beso, claro que estaban acostumbrados por que lo hacían, pero esta vez era algo mas profundo, como si algo les dijera que no se separaran, cabe destacar que cierta pelirroja estaba llorando de la felicidad-.

Kin Pensamiento: Por Kami, esto se siente tan bien –aun estaba pegada a los labios del rubio- no quiero que esto termine –enterneciendo la mirada-.

Naruto: Esto es distinto a cuando lo hacíamos de pequeños (chamacos promiscuos) pero no me quejo, Kin-chan es tan linda.

1 Mes

Kin y Naruto caminaban hacia el estadio de Konoha para la tercera etapa del examen chunnin, se les veia tranquilos y sin preocupación alguna por sus batallas que estaban proximas a comenzar, Kin vestia un traje parecido al que uso en la torre de batalla del bosque de la muerte, solo que el chaleco es de color azul marino recordando viejos tiempos, la bufanda de color negro al igual que la falda y las mallas, su porta-kunais en su pierna derecha, su cabello lo corto a la altura de la nuca estilo Jill Valentine de RE, su bandana de Otto en la frente pero este solo era una ilusion, ya que ella esta usando la de Konoha pero la trasnsformo para no levantar sospecha alguna.

Naruto viste de la misma manera que Kin, solo que su chaqueta igual tiene un fénix plasmado en su espalda, la chaqueta es color azul marino, ropa totalmente negra con un porta-kunais en cada pierna, su bandana en la frente, sus guantes de batalla ahora azules como su chaqueta mostraba que esta listo para la batalla, iban tomados de la mano como se hizo esa costumbre, Kin al ver el rostro casi inexpresivo del rubio pregunto.

Kin: Estas nervioso –el rubio suspira- creo que emocionado seria la palabra verdad –el rubio asiente- no dejes que la venganza nuble tu batalla Naruto-kun, si piensas asi perderas y no cumpliras esa promesa.

Naruto: Eso lo tengo presente Kin-chan –de nuevo suspira- pero no se si sea suficientemente fuerte para –es silenciado por un dedo en su boca-.

Kin: Naruto-kun –viendolo a los ojos- tu eres muy fuerte y te conozco bastante bien, se que nunca rompes una promesa y esta no sera la primera que romperas, de acuerdo –el rubio asiente- sigamos, se nos hace tarde.

Naruto: Kin-chan –la pelinegra lo mira- gracias.

Kin: Para eso estan los amigos (pensamiento: por el momento) vamos se hace tarde.

Naruto: Hai.

Fin de capitulo

Omake

Dentro del Estadio

Varias personas esperaban el comienzo del evento, personas importantes hacian apuestas tambien, Kin sabia de menospreciaban a Naruto bastante asi que eso le dio una gran idea.

Kin: Naruto-kun –el rubio-pelirrojo asiente- cuanto dinero tienes ahorita cargando.

Naruto: Creo que –sacando a Gama-chan contabilizando el dinero- 5000 Ryus –la pelinegra se los arrebata diciendo "matanga"- por que hiciste eso.

Kin: Sabes que en esta clase de eventos se realizan apuestas verdad –Naruto asiente aun dudando- es por eso que tomare esto y lo apostare a tu favor –sonriendo maliciosamente- y cuando ganes tendremos una enorme ganancia jejejeje.

Naruto: Si lo dices de ese modo –siguiendole la corriente- ese dinero nos servira para algo.

Fin de Omake

Proximo capitulo

"RESURGE DE LAS CENIZAS, CABALLERO NINJA"


	3. Caballero Ninja

CAPITULO 3

RESURGE DE LAS CENIZAS, CABALLERO NINJA

Da inicio el primer combate, Kin rapidamente se dirigio a la caseta de las apuestas, se dio cuenta que las apuestas estaban 100 a 1 en contra de Naruto, eso la alegro por que ese dinero lo usarian para comprar una casa nueva, cuando la apuesta estuvo hecha de inmediato se dirigio al palco de los finalistas para ver pelear a Naruto, pensando que después de todo eso ella le confesaria sus sentimientos.

En la arena

Neji: Mejor rindete perdedor, no tienes oportunidad contra mi, enfrenta tu destino y retirate del campo mientras puedas –con su actitud de arrogante superior- no me podras tocar un –siente un golpe en su cabeza sin que este le afecte, y Naruto a una velocidad increible se encontraba dandole la espalda con puño en alto, todo el mundo se preguntaba que fue lo que paso, y solamente tres personas tendrian la respuesta-.

Kin: Hora de ver su mente –sonriendo- verdad Naruto-kun?

Asuma: Que fue lo que le hizo a Neji –no le quita la vista a la batalla- no se mueve para nada.

Kurenai: Según lo que me dijo Naruto-kun, ese golpe se llama Hō Gen Ma Ken o Golpe Fantasma del Ave Fénix –ganandose la mirada de todos los presentes incluso de Hiashi y los demas Hyuuga- según lo que me explico es un golpe en el cual el oponente es sumergido a una ilusion irrompible –esto asombra a todos- para después, destruir todos sus nervios y termine en un coma –todo el mundo se aterra- ahora la pregunta es, por que la ejecuto –viendo el desarrollo de la batalla-.

Neji aun estaba sin moverse y sos ojos estaban muy abiertos, en cambio Naruto bajaba la mano y sonreía, al parecer ese golpe podía leer recuerdos de las personas, quien sabe, solo Kin sabia que estaba pasando y Kurenai la veía con curiosidad.

Naruto: Ya veo –viendo a Neji por encima de su hombro- esa es la razon del por que odias a la rama principal, los culpas por la muerte de tu padre –girando para encarar al ciego- o me equivoco.

Neji le solto el mismo verbo de el anime, para después seguir con la batalla, el Hyuuga mas repuesto comenzo un batalla de taijutsu con el rubio que este evadia cada golpe con algo de dificultad, aunque su velocidad y evasión hayan aumentado los Hyuuga eran especialistas en eso, Hinata deseaba que Naruto no le pasara nada, y a la vez no apartaba la mirada de Kin que veia la pelea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eso no le gustaba a la ojiperla para nada, nuevamente fijo su mirada a la batalla, ahora el rubio pasaba al ataque, sus golpes eran rapidos pero no tanto como los del Hyuuga, Neji logro ver una abertura en su defensa y de inmediato aplico el Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho (Arte del Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas,Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas) el cual impacta en su totalidad al rubio que no se cubrio por nada del mundo, como si los quisiera recibir a proposito, Kin no estaba sorprendida por eso y comienza a reir, cosa que le llamo la atención a varios de los participantes.

Shino: Puedo preguntar la causa de su risa –con ceja arqueada- no entiendo.

Kin: Conociendo a Naruto-kun y lo conozco muy bien –sonriendo- la verdadera batalla, esta por comenzar.

En la arena

Naruto no se movia para nada, estaba como una estatua, Neji habia terminado la tecnica y estaba a punto de retirarse creyendo tenerla ganada, en ese momento escucha que alguien rie a carcajadas, todos enfocan sus miradas al origen y se asombran del ver la fuente era Naruto que de inmediato comenzo a moverse con toda tranquilidad ante la mirada atonita de Neji y de todos los Hyuuga presentes, para después decir estas palabras.

Naruto: Debo agradecerte el gesto Hyuuga –comenzando a emanar la extraña energia roja- me has quitado un gran peso de encima y ahora podre pelear con todo mi poder –liberando mas poder que todos creian que era el Kyuubi, el igualmente tres personas saben de que se trata- hora de la verdadera pelea.

Naruto se le dejo ir al Hyuuga a una velocidad muy superior a la mostrada en la torre de batalla del bosque de la muerte, una nueva batalla de taijutsu habia comenzado, ahora en este momento Naruto era el que atacaba y Neji se defendia como podia, para esos momentos, Kakashi y el emo que nadie quiere llegaron en medio del estadio pero casi eran enviados a la enfermeria por estar en medio de la pelea de Naruto y Neji, de inmediato el tuerto jalo al emo de la camisa para salir de inmediato de ese lugar, Naruto tomo shurikens de un estuche de sus piernas y se las lanzo al ojiperla que este las rechazo usando el Kaiten, eso sorprendio a Hiashi, al rubio se le ocurrio una idea algo descabellada pero funcional, el rubio sintio un poco de chakra circular por su cuerpo (gracias a cierta inquilina del rubio) y quizo aprovecharlo.

Naruto: Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra de Shuriken) –esa movida nunca la espero por que estaba seguro que le sello todos sus tenketsus, nuevamente para evitar la lluvia de estrellas ninja, hizo el Kaiten, mientras giraba no se percato que Naruto juntaba poder en su mano, con la energia suficiente se le dejo ir al remolino que Neji aun mantenia- Hō Yoku Ten Shō (Alas Ardientes del Ave Fénix).

La tecnica en forma de ave de fuego impacto el Kaiten de Neji, e igualmente todo se vio en camara lenta (como adoro hacer eso) una gran nube de tierra fue levantada por la tecnica, Hiashi y los demas Hyuuga estaban confiados de que su tecnica detuvo la del rubio que les llamo la atencion, la nube se disipo dejando un resultado que los Hyuuga jamas esperarian, Neji tendido en el suelo y Naruto como si nada a su lado, el juez da la victoria a Naruto.

Neji: Por que –tratando de pensar- por que el destino esta en mi contra, acaso queria que yo perdiera.

Naruto: No culpes al destino Neji –sentandose a un lado del ojiperla- no culpes al destino de tus acciones, si yo estuviera en tus zapatos hace mucho estuviera muerto, pero no, tengo personas a quien quiero con todo mi ser y quiero estar con ellas –refiriendose a Kin y a Kyu-chan- es por eso que te digo que tu puedes forjarte tu propio destino, solo piensalo y nuevas puertas te seran abiertas.

Kin: –daba saltitos de alegria- Ganamos Naruto-kun.

De inmediato la pelinegra salto del palco de los finalistas para correr hacia el rubio y rodearlo con un abrazo, todos los presentes estaban que no se la creian lo que sus ojos les mostraba, algunos estaban sorprendidos, algunas celosas y una en especial queria asesinar a Kin por abrazar al rubio (ya saben quien) y las chismosas que habian seguido a la pareja dias antes se hicieron de piedra.

Anko: Lo sabia, lo sabia –mirando la arena- hay algo entre esos dos.

Hana: Nunca crei verlo, y crei que el Uchiha era el popular.

Yugao: Vaya, nunca lo hubiera esperado de el –viendo a la parejita- me dan celos esos 2.

Kurenai: Lo siento por Hinata, pero Kin-chan gano el corazón de Naruto-kun –ganandose la mirada de sus amigas- ahora recuerdo una conversación con Kin-chan.

Flash Back

Durante una sesión de entrenamiento entre Kin y Kurenai en donde la ojiroja le explico el parentesco que tenia con su difunta madre, la pelinegra de inmediato la llamo Tia Kure, algo que la llenaba de alegría por que el recuerdo de su amiga Ryuka vivía en Kin y verla hecha toda una mujer la enorgullecía.

Kurenai: Kin, tu que conoces muy bien a Naruto –decia mientras se detenían para tomarse un respiro- sabes como es que puede realizar esos ataques sin que los haya entrenado previamente?

Kin: El me decía que las veía en un sueño –sorprendiendo a la ojirroja- el ve una batalla donde una persona de expresión seria peleaba usando una extraña armadura y realizaba las mismas técnicas que Naruto-kun, incluso esa del Golpe Fantasma.

Kurenai: De verdad –la pelinegra asiente- es como si tuviera un vinculo con ella-.

Kin: Pienso lo mismo Tia Kurenai –decia mientras ve al rubio practicando control de Chakra-.

Kurenai: Acaso hay algo entre ustedes -con un tono de tia celosa-.

Kin: No, aun no, por el momento -sonriendo-.

Fin del Flash Back

Con la Parejita

Kin: Ganaste Naruto-kun –ambos caminaban hacia la salida- nunca dude de eso.

Naruto: Aunque debo de agradecerle a ese Hyuuga de bloquearme mi sistema de chakra –sonriendo- y a cuanto ascienden nuestras ganancias.

Kin Veamos –con un dedo en su menton- considerando que se aposto 5000 ruy y las apuestas estaban 100 a 1 –haciendo cuentas- creo que tenemos una ganancia de 500,000 ryus –al rubio se le cae la mandibula de la sorpresa- no crees que nos alcanzaria para comprar una casita.

Naruto: Tienes razon, con el paso del tiempo el departamento se hara demasiado chico para nosotros –pensativo- pero lo bueno es que estaremos juntos, verdad?

Kin: Juntos por siempre Naruto-kun (pensamiento: no quiero esperar a decirte que te amo) como en los viejos tiempos –sonriendole- vamos por nuestras ganancias –el rubio asiente y sin perder tiempo se dirigen a la taquilla para recoger el dinero- creo que pronto sera mi turno, demonos prisa.

El combate entre Shino y Kankuro nunca se llevo a cabo por que sucedió igual que en el anime, la pelea del emo y Gaara aquí sera la cuarta, asi que se aguantan, Temari no soporto mas y bajo a la arena como en el anime, para ese entonces Kin y Naruto habian llegado al palco observaron la movida de la rubia, Shino les explico lo que paso y asintieron, la pelinegra supo que su turno llego, asi que de un beso rapido en los labios se despidio del rubio saltando del balcon dejando al rubio estatico y muy rojo.

Kyu: ESO KIN-CHAN, ES HORA DE QUE TOMES LO QUE TE PERTENECE, ADEMAS QUE NARU ESTABA ESPERANDO ESTO POR AÑOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Hinata: VOY A MATAR A ESA DESGRACIADA POR BESAR A NARUTO-KUN, LO JURO –como lo grito en voz alta se gano las miradas de todo el mundo- COMO DICEN POR AHÍ "YA TE CARGO EL PAYASO", ME ESCUCHASTE KUNOICHI.

Por la mente de todos los presentes paso una palabra por su cabeza, la cual es "obsesionada", en la arena Kin escucho todo eso y se dio cuenta de que tiene una rival de amores por Naruto la cual solo reia como colegiala, Temari tambien escucho eso pero no le presto importancia al asunto, el juez dio la orden de comienzo, la rubia de inmediato saco su abanico pero la pelinegra seguia sin hacerle caso, solamente veia a Naruto que apenas reaccionaba.

Temari: Que tanto esta viendo –dirige su mirada hacia donde la pelinegra esta viendo y se da cuenta de lo que es, y lo usaria como ventaja- cuando gane y el vea que no vales la pena, te dejara y vendra a mis brazos.

Kin: Hubiera preferido no pelear contigo para no salir perjudicada ninguna de las dos –con una mirada de esas penetrantes- pero con lo que acabas de decir, te hare picadillo –igualmente que el rubio, mostrando una velocidad superior a la mostrada en la torre, se abalanzo contra la rubia que esta reacciono a tiempo para usar su abanico y lanzar su tecnica Kamaitachi, la pelinegra esquiva a tiempo hacia la derecha refugiandose con los arboles dejando tres Kage Bushin para distraer a la rubia que seguia haciendo vendavales con su abanico- ella ataca a distancia con su abanico, tengo que acercarme lo suficiente, pero como –pensando, desaparecen dos clones y la original recibe la información- lo tengo.

La pelinegra espera que el tercer clon sea destruido para poner su plan en accion, el tercer clon es destruido y la pelinegra sale de su escondite a una gran velocidad, Temari alcanza a verla y le tira un vendabal, todos creian que lo esquivaria pero no, pareciera que ella corria hacia la tecnica de Temari, la rubia creia tenerla ganada pero la pelinegra solamente exploto, dejando ver que era un clon mas, sorprendida, buscaba con la mirada a la pelinegra, de un momento a otro comenzo a sentirse mareada, el juez tambien sentia lo mismo, todos estaban atentos al campo de batalla, de un momento a otro la rubia recobraba el equilibrio y se puso en guardia nuevamente, pero un kunai en su cuello le decia todo lo contrario.

Kin: Rindete ahora o te rebano el cuello –la pelinegra estaba a espaldas de la rubia, esta ultima no tenia escapatoria asi que dejo caer su abanico en señal de rendicion- asi me gusta.

En el campo se vian varias estatuillas donde se supone que estarian los clones, estas estatuas tienen varios agujeros en todo el contorno, esto era algo nuevo para ellos asi que la pelinegra explico que esas estatuas al ser tocadas por el aire emiten una nota musical, la cual aprovecho para meterla en una debil ilusion solo con el proposito de acercarse a ella, lo cual funciono de maravilla, el juez le dio la victoria a Kin que de inmediato desaparecio en un salto y caer encima del rubio con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Kin: Naruto-kun –frotando una de sus mejillas con la del rubio- me viste, como estuve.

Naruto: Estuviste de maravilla Kin-chan –tratando de apartarla un poquito- aunque debo de admitir que crei que estabas en desventaja.

Kin: Tambien crei eso –poniendose de pie a la vez que ayudaba al rubio- no te lastime verdad –para ese momento Gaara se estaba retirando por que era su turno en la pelea- ese chico me da bastante miedo.

Naruto: A mi tambien Kin-chan, -observando que el ojeroso baja las escaleras-.

La batalla estaba como en el anime, el emo copiando el estilo de pelea de Rock Lee, el Chidori, el comienzo de la invasión, Naruto le dijo a Kin que el iria detrás de Gaara, la pelinegra asiente pero antes de que el rubio desapareciera, ella tomo la cabeza del rubo y le planto un beso amoroso, después de unos segundos ella le dice que tenga cuidado, el rubio asiente y desaparece, ahora Kin pensaba en enmendar su error, deshizo la ilusion de su bandana revelando la insignia de Konoha, ahora estaba lista para la batalla.

Su primer blanco fue un ninja del sonido que amenazaba la vida de varios niños que se encontraban viendo la pelea y no habian sido blanco del genjutsu, de un rapido movimiento de kunai le hizo un corte en la nuca al ninja, la pelinegra se acerco a los niños y les dijo que no tengan miedo, que ella los protegeria, ella decidio resguardarlos en una de los almacenes que habia en ese lugar, Kin les dio instrucciones para que no se alejaran de ella, no paso mucho tiempo para encontrar un cuarto de servicio, la pelinegra les ordeno que entraran y que atrancaran la puerta por dentro para que nadie entrara, ella llegaria mas tarde por ellos, los niños asienten y entran al cuarto.

Kin: Hora de –poniendose unos guantes negros de cuero- mostrar el estilo de pelea de mi clan –lo especial de esos guantes es que en las puntas lleva hilos- Muerte Silenciosa.

Con Naruto

Que demonios –frente al rubio estaba el enorme mapache de arena (alias Shukaku), si antes se le hizo difícil poder enfrentarlo, ahora no veia la manera de cómo pelear contra de esa cosa, en pocas palabras estaba casi darse por muerto, su salvacion llego cuando Kyu-chan le hablo.

Kyu: Naruto-kun, solo hay una forma que ganes esta batalla, solo espera a que veas algo inusual en el y sabras donde atacar.

Naruto: Como eso –observa que aparece Gaara en la frente de la criatura y realiza el jutsu del sueño forzado- creo que es mi oportunidad.

El Shukaku vio al rubio y no tardo nada en lazarle golpes, el rubio esquiva como puede y trataba de ver la forma de llegar a ese lugar, Kyu le dijo que podia usar los brazos del Shukaku para subir a la cabeza, pero con la advertencia de que tuviera cuidado, y le explico el por que, el rubio asiente y espero la oportunidad, y la vio cuando el mapache le solto un golpe descendente y el rubio aprovecho para subir a el, el Shukaku observo esa movida y su brazo se convertia en varias trampas de arena movediza, mientras que el emo y Pakkun veian esto sorprendidos, y ya saben quien con celos y envidia, el rubio evadia lasa trampas que rapidamente se formaban durante su camino, el rubio aumento la velocidad de su carrera llegando a la cabeza del mapache, le solto el golpe y el mapache maldecia del por que tenia que irse cuando apenas habia despertado, después de eso pues salio todo el rollo de que Naruto y el eran semejantes y todo eso, Naruto sabia que esto aun no terminaba y sintio una gran fuente de chakra y de inmediato se dirigio a ese lugar.

Las cosas en Konoha lucian ahora a favor de los locales, ademas de contar con la presencia de Jiraya, Tsunade que llego como una tempestad deshaciendose de los invasores con sus poderosos golpes acompañada de Shizune que hacia lo mismo con senbon, un ninja de Suna sorpendio a Shizune con la guardia baja y Tsunade apenas estaba dandose cuenta, antes de que Shizune cayera victima de alguna ataque su atacante cayo decapitado, la pelinegra y la ojimiel no sabian que fue lo que paso hasta que vieron un hilo que brillaba tenuemente a la luz del sol, una voz le pregunto que si estaba bien, Tsunade y Shizune fijaron su mirada a Kin que se encontraba inclinada en una rama con los guantes negros e hilos, las primeras asienten y la pelinegra les dice que no hay problema con una sonrisa, cuando sintio la energia del rubio su expresión se hizo seria y desaparecio de un salto desconcertando a las feminas.

Con Orochimaru y el viejo

Orochimaru: Ya llego la hora de morir sensei –con espada en mano se acercaba al viejo que este se hallaba cansado sin poder hacer nada mas, desde el cielo una ave de fuego se dirigia a la barrera a toda velocidad, nadie la habia notado hasta que escucharon Hō Yoku Ten Shō (Alas Ardientes del Ave Fénix) todos miraron al cielo y la ave de fuego impacto la barrera destruyendola al instante, algo que llamo la atención de todo el mundo, en especial de Jiraya por que sabia de lo que se trataba y de Tsunade que queria saber que estaba pasando, como una de las personas que hacian la barrera era Tayuya, esta se levantaba dicultosamente para después ser arrastrada por Kin hacia otro lado, para que, luego se los digo- que demonios fue eso.

¿?: Trataste de matar a Oji-san –entre la nube de polvo se distinguia la figura de un niño y los anbu aprovechan para sacar al viejo de ahí- eso no te lo perdonare nunca.

Orochimaru: Quien eres niño –su respuesta llego como un puñetazo en el menton que no vio venir, al recuperarse vio de quien se trataba y expreso su tipica sonrisa- crees poder detenerme?, yo lo veo imposible.

Naruto: Nada pierdo con intentarlo –se inicio otra pelea entre Orochimaru y Naruto el sannin aun cargaba su espada Kusanagi y el rubio saco un par de kunais para la pelea en el cual el rubio detuvo el embate del Sannin con estos, en otra parte Kin amarro a Tayuya a un arbol-.

Tayuya: Que diablos te pasa Kin –tratando de zafarse sin éxito- por que traicionas a tu aldea, por que traicionas a Orochimaru-sama.

Kin: Tayuya, hay algo que quiero confesar –con una mirada mas seria y Tayuya solo puso atención- yo soy originaria de esta aldea –aunque la pelirroja estaba sorprendida no hizo ningun gesto- a la edad de cinco conoci a un niño del cual me enamore y lo sigo estando –sentandose en la rama de donde estaban- desde el primer dia que lo vi quede hechizada con su mirada, ahora que estoy aquí, es tiempo de retomar el tiempo perdido.

Tayuya: Y a mi que demonios me importa eso –tratando de zafarse- a donde quieres llegar con esto.

Kin: Te ofrezco una oportunidad de tener una mejor vida Tayuya –esa no la vio venir la pelirroja- una vida en la que tu tienes las riendas de tu vida sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, solo a unos cuantos pero no es de importancia, que dices.

Tayuya: D-de verdad –la pelinegra asiente con una sonrisa sincera- nadie se habia preocupado por mi de esta manera, y mucho menos tu –pensando detenidamente- dejame pensarlo, Otto no merece desaparecer por las fechorías de Orochimaru-teme –Kin asiente- solo respondeme una cosa, quien es esa persona tan especial de la que tanto hablas tanto aqui como en Otto.

Kin: Tu misma lo viste Tayu –sonriendo haciendo que la pelirroja se confunda- el destruyo la barrera –la pelirroja se hace de piedra- no es genial.

Tayuya: Por el momento quiero vivir aquí para planear mi futuro, pero donde me quedaria –la pelinegra asiente a esa duda y libera a la pelirroja,Kin saca un cambio de ropa para la pelirroja y esta agradece el gesto- no me has respondido esa pregunta Kin.

Kin: Eso ya lo tengo contemplado Tayu, viviras conmigo y con Naruto-kun –la pelirroja pregunta quien es Naruto- es el chico que destruyo la barrera –observa que la pelirroja aun no esta lista- quedate aquí Tayu, ayudare a Naruto-kun, o alcanzame cuando puedas.

Tayuya: Nunca vi a Kin tan entusiasmada hablando de otra persona –la veía saltando de techo en techo- tal vez sea interesante conocerlo al menos.

Con la Pelea

Las cosas para Naruto se complicaron, ya que no solo pelearia contra Orochimaru, ya que en la pelea se sumaron los que hicieron la barrera incluyendo Kabuto, ya que los Otto-nin dieron por muerta a Tayuya, la lucha estaba muy pero muy dispareja, Orochimaru pensaba una y otra vez que Naruto era mejor que el emo en varios aspectos, pero ya no habia marcha atrás, Naruto esquiva como puede los embates de Kabuto con su kunai, los ataques de Kidomaru, Sakon y Jiroubo

Naruto: Ya me canse de todo esto –muy molesto- terminare con esto de un solo golpe –emanando energia sacando a todos de onda, Orochimaru se intereso en esa energia- ahora mueran Hō Yoku Ten Shō (Alas Ardientes del Ave Fénix) como este golpe tiene dos versiones, el rubio hace uso del segundo, en el cual consiste en que un pequeño huracán provoca que todos salgan volando y el lance un golpe que toma la forma de una ave de fuego y fulmina a todos por que no saben como defenderse de eso, cuando la tecnica ceso todos estaban ya muertos, el rubio respira tranquilo pero Orochimaru con sus ultimas fuerzas uso la kusanagi y como en el anime atraveso a Naruto por el estomago, Kin habia llegado al lugar de la batalla y vio lo sucedido y usando un guante termino decapitando a la serpiente que nada podia hacer, sin perder tiempo corrio hacia Naruto, este se quitaba la espada y estaba tambaleante, Kin de inmediato lo abrazo y lentamente lo recosto en el suelo con la cabeza del rubio apoyada en su regazo- todo termino, Kin-chan.

En la Mente del Rubio

Naruto: Kyu-chan, me escuchas –detrás de las rejas aparece la enorme bestia con una expresión de tristeza- ya es hora, estas lista?

Kyu: Pero tengo miedo de lo que te pase –en ese momento toma forma de la chica que les puse- no quiero que mueras Naruto, no habra otra manera.

Naruto: No la hay Kyu-chan –la pelirroja no duda y rodea al rubio con un abrazo- solo recuerda una cosa, el fénix siempre renace de las cenizas –esa frase confundio un poco a la pelirroja, el rubio procede a romper el sello- adios, Kyu-chan.

Kyu: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –las rejas se abrian y aun estaba preguntandose que significaba la frase, pero el rubio solo le dice altar-.

En el Mundo Real

Kin: Naruto-kun, no me hagas esto por favor –tocando cada centimetro del rostro del rubio- tuve que soportar cinco largos años para verte de nuevo, decirte lo importante que eres para mi –en ese momento Tayuya llegaba al lugar y veia la escena, normalmente le pareceria algo estupido pero al tratarse de su amiga Kin era otra cosa- Naruto-kun despierta, no me dejes sola.

Naruto: Kin….chan –con varios hilillos de sangre en la boca y los ojos a medio abrir- estas…..bien –la pelinegra asiente pero recuerda algo, los niños que protegio, hizo un clon y la mando a ese lugar- me alegra que…. no te haya pasado nada.

Kin: No hables por favor, ahorra tus fuerzas –Tayuya llegaba a lado de su amiga y tenia conocimientos medicos, sin pedir permiso comenzo a tratar al rubio, Kin agradecia el gesto de su amiga- pronto estaras bien, te lo prometo.

Naruto: Kin….chan –la pelinegra y la pelirroja ponen atención al rubio- solo quiero decirte que…cuando nos econtramos fue el mejor dia de mi vida –tosiendo sangre que alarmo a las kunoichis y Tayuya se apresuraba- desde hace…mucho he querido….decirte…..que yo…te amo –la pelinegra estaba feliz por que sus sentimientos habian sido correspondidos y beso gentilmente al rubio- y eso.

Kin: Yo también quería decirte desde hace mucho –tomando aire- que te amo, te amo desde el primer día que te conocí, te amo locamente –estaba sollozando, Tayuya estaba escuchando eso pero no decía nada, seguía en su trabajo y el rubio comienza a convulsionarse, Tayuya y Kin hacían todo lo posible para reestablecerlo, estaban por perderlo- NARUTO-KUN, RESISTE POR FAVOR, NO TE MUERAS, NO ME DEJES –pero era tarde, debido a la hemorragia provocada por la espada Naruto murió- NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTR PASANDO, NARUTO-KUN DESPIERTA Tayuya le dice que es muy tarde, y se lamenta por su amiga- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

En el Altar del Fénix

La estatua del fénix, donde la aventura de Kin y Naruto habia comenzado, presentaba rajaduras, no como las de una estatua normal, las rajaduras eran de color rojo carmesí y se hacían mas gruesas a cada segundo hasta que exploto, revelando lo que realmente es, una estatua hecha de metal, esta comenzo a emanar la misma energia que Naruto tenia y cada segundo era mas y mas, como si algo grande pasara.

En la escena trágica

Tayuya abrazaba a su amiga por la espalda, apenas pasaron unos minutos y sentía afecto por Naruto, no sabia como explicarlo, Kin estaba inconsolable, primero la perdida de sus padres y ahora el amor de su vida, no sabia que hacer, solo le quedaba Tayuya, su primera amiga de Otto y a veces confidente, Kin no se separaba de Naruto por nada del mundo, no quería, pero ambas fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos cuando un mini tornado de fuego apareció a lado del rubio, este ceso rápidamente revelando a una chica pelirroja –la imagen que les puse anteriormente- ella mira fijamente a ambas chicas que no se movían por nada del mundo, Kin aunque con miedo se aferraba mas al cuerpo de Naruto, este detalle fue visto por la pelirroja, expresa una sonrisa mientras se acerca a las kunoichis que no se movían por el miedo.

¿?: Veo que no te separas por el ni por nada del mundo verdad, Kin-chan –la pelinegra sorprendida le pregunta el como es que sabe su nombre- debes saberlo bien niña, soy la razón del por que Naru-chan era perseguido.

Kin: En-entonces tu eres Kyuubi –la pelirroja ante ellas asiente y Tayuya comenzaba a comprender del por que de la amistad de Kin y Naruto- que haces aquí, como te liberaste.

Kyu: Yo no me libere, Naru-chan lo hizo –ambas abren mas los ojos- el sabia que si el moria yo tambien, tu sabes como es Naru-chan –Kin asiente diciendo que primero los demas y luego el- exacto –poniendo una mirada seria- debemos darnos prisa.

Kin y Tayuya no entendian nada, asi que kyu les explico el plan de accion, el cual consistia en una cosa, altar del fénix, Kyu les menciono las ultimas palabras que le menciono el rubio antes de que este rompiera el sello, en ese entonces Jiraya, Tsunade, el viejo, y varios jounnin y anbus, todos querian ver que sucedió en ese lugar, vieron la devastación en el lugar, los cuerpos de los que hicieron la barrera, el de kabuto y el de Orochimaru, cuando enfocaron la vista en Naruto, este desaparecio con las chicas en un tornado de fuego, de inmediato el Hokage dio la orden para seguirlas, todos los presentes asienten y se retiran dejando al viejo solo.

Kyu: Llegamos –apareciendo frente al mausoleo, Kin cargaba el cuerpo- ayudame a abrir la puerta –entre ella y Tayuya la abren aun con dificultad, cuando la abrieron un enorme fulgor salia de esa fachada- vamos.

Kin: No recuerdo que estuviera asi –entrando con el cuerpo del rubio- pero que demonios –observa el lugar donde estaba la estatua y se sorprende que esta sea reemplazada por una de metal- que es eso.

Kyu: Solo falta una cosa por hacer –aun seria- pon el cuerpo de Naruto encima de la caja por favor –Kin se debate entre hacerlo o no pero al final asiente- ahora salgamos, esto sera cosa de tiempo –ambas asienten, cuando salen Kyu cierra la puerta- es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Kin: Naruto-kun –viendo el mausoleo- solo queda esperar –dejandose caer en el pasto- Kyuubi-sama –la pelirroja asiente-puede hacer algo por mi amiga Tayuya –la pelirroja mayor ve que Tayuya se cubre el cuello sabiendo a lo que Kin se referia y esta asiente, le pide a Tayu que se descubra el cuello, esta con miedo lo hace revelando el sello maldito de Orochimaru, Kyu solo arquea la ceja al ver ese sello, le dice a Tayuya que no tiene nada que temer, usando sus dedos indice, mayor y anular, los pone encima de los puntos del sello maldito, comienza a imprimirle chakra y este desaparecio como si fuera un dibujo hecho por plumon, la pelirroja retiro los dedos del cuello de Tayuya- como te sientes Tayu.

Tayuya: Me siento, mejor, mi chakra fluye libremente sin restricción alguna, gracias Kyuubi-sama.

Kyu: Por mi no hay problema –sonriendo- las personas que trataron de ayudar a Naru-chan merecen mi respeto, y tu te lo has ganado, y por lo de Kyuubi-sama, prefiero que me llamen Kurama, es mi verdadero nombre y nada de sama, me hace sentir vieja.

Kin: Si usted lo dice –tanto a ella como a Tayuya les salio una gota en la nuca- Hitomi-san, que hara ahora que esta libre.

Kurama: No he pensado en eso –sentandose en un tronco- yo pensaba irme de esta aldea y viajar un poco, pero –observando a Kin y a Tayuya- he tomado mi decisión, me quedare aquí para entrenarlos a ustedes tres –ve el mausoleo- que tanto pasara ahí dentro.

Dentro del Mausoleo

Naruto Donde estoy –todo a su alrededor era blanco, recuerda la batalla con Orochimaru y revisa la zona de la herida y se sorprende que este cerrada y curada, escucha unos pasos y rapidamente se pone en guardia- QUIEN ESTA AHÍ.

¿?: Que manera de recibir a tu benefactor, Naruto –el rubio se sorprende- aunque debo de admitir que nunca me conociste.

Naruto: QUIEN RAYOS ERES Y –mirando a su alrededor- DONDE ESTOY.

¿?: Relajate un poco por favor, veo que sacaste mucho a mi –sonriendo- mi nombre es Ikki –Naruto solo se limita a verlo- no te sorprende acaso?

Naruto: Técnicamente, no –comienza a recordar- espera, eres la persona que construyo el mausoleo.

Ikki: Veo que me reconoces por algo –riendo nerviosamente- bueno, vamos al grano –cambiando su expresión a una seria- Naruto, estas muerto –el rubio se hace de piedra- esta zona es conocida como el Limbo, el por que estamos aquí es por que ambos tenemos asuntos pendientes –al rubio le sale la duda- lo que quiero decir es que tu tienes varios asuntos que arreglar y no podras pasar al cielo, o acaso quieres dejar sola a Kin-san.

Naruto: Como sabes lo de Kin-chan –pensando- acaso me lees la mente?.

Ikki: Practicamente, no –tomando asiento en el suelo e invita al rubio a imitarlo- Naruto, sabes como se llama el poder que has estado usando últimamente –el rubio niega- ese poder se llama Cosmo-energia, este consiste en que cada persona tiene un pequeño universo dentro de si, a diferencia del Chakra que los ninjas usan, cuando muere la persona el chakra deja de fluir, pero la Cosmo-energia sigue existiendo, me doy a entender –el rubio asiente- cuando una persona nace, esta tiene la habilidad para desarrollar cualquier energia, pero si aprendes a desarrollar una, la otra se pierde, por ejemplo los ninjas, que usan chakra y perdieron la capacidad de usar Cosmo-energia, y viceversa.

Naruto: Osea que tengo que decidir que usare a partir de ahora, Cosmo-energia o Chakra –pensando- pero no quiero dejar de ser un ninja –Ikki solamente lo mira con seriedad- que hago.

Ikki: No te preocues Naruto, tu usaras como Chakra y Cosmo-energia al mismo tiempo –el rubio no sabe que decir- veras, en una de tantas batallas que tuvimos mis camaradas y yo –enfocandonos en la de Poseidon- existia un sujeto llamado Krishna, el podia usar Cosmo-energia y Chakra al mismo tiempo, tu tienes esa misma capacidad –poniendose de pie- una cosa mas Naruto, porta mi armadura con honor, como nosotros soliamos hacerlo en nuestros tiempos de gloria –el rubio le pregunta armadura- viste la estatua del fénix en el altar, en realidad es mi armadura que ha estado dormida mucho tiempo, pelea por la justicia, y sobre todo, por las personas que mas quieres –el rubio asiente- regresa al mundo terrenal y cumple con tu destino –el rubio comienza a desaparecer lentamente este le pregunta como eran llamados si no eran ninjas- contestando a tu ultima pregunta, eramos conocidos como caballeros.

En el Altar del Fénix

Naruto despertaba de aquel sueño mortal diciendo "ahora si la vi cerca" nota el lugar donde se encuentra y mira la estatua y se asombra, veia que realmente la estatua era realmente una armadura, la cual aun brillaba y de repente se separo en pedazos y se acoplaba al rubio, este se puso de pie mientras se miraba una y otra vez, con su ahora Armadura del Fénix, esto le produjo una enorme sonrisa, de repente su gesto cambio a uno serio

Fuera del Mausoleo

Kin, Tayuya y Kurama se enfrentaban a un escuadron recien llegado de Otto, era un grupo de veinte shinobis y kunoichis, ellos al ver a Kin y a Tayuya con la bandana de Konoha en sus cabezas lo consideraron traicion, justo antes de que se lanzaran todos al ataque, la puerta del mausoleo se abrio, todos fijaron su vista a ese lugar, y en cosa de segundos una ave de fuego gigantesca salio del lugar que se dirigia a gran velocidad hacia el grupo de Otto llevandose a una buena parte, para después alzar el vuelo, nadie perdia de vista a esa ave de fuego que unos segundos después caia en picada contra el grupo de Otto, que unos metros después se escucho un grito que decia Hō Yoku Ten Shō (Alas Ardientes del Ave Fénix) ese grito se le hizo familiar a la pelinegra, la ave impacto sobre todo el grupo generando una explosion, Kin, Tayuya y Kurama se cubrian de la nube de polvo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando esta se disolvio, revelando a una persona que emana energia rojiza, y en su mano izquierda tiene el cuerpo de un shinobi de Otto que lo sujetaba por la cabeza ya sin vida, las chicas veian detenidamente, hasta que se disolvio la energia revelando a la persona quien ejecuto a todo ese grupo.

Kin: NARUTO-KUUUN –sin pensar dos veces a una velocidad unica abraza al rubio y este devuelve el abrazo sin dudar- crei que te habia perdido –aunque la armadura estorba un poco a ella no le importa- no se que haria si no estuvieras conmigo ahora.

Naruto: Nunca te dejaria Kin-chan –la pelinegra sonrie y aprieta mas el abrazo lloradno de felicidad- nunca lo haria.

Kurama: Hola Naru-chan –el rubio voltea y sonrie al ver que a Kyu-chan no le paso nada- y esa armadura –Kin por fin se da cuenta de que le estorba un poquito- de donde la sacaste.

Naruto: Es la herencia de Ikki, el Caballero Fenix –Kin se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre- me dijo que esta armadura me pertenece.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

¿?: Ya es hora Shion, debemos ir a conocerlo –decia una mujer viendo un valle- no podemos esperar mas.

Shion: Esta seguro de eso, Sasha-sama –no sabian como reaccionaria al verlos- que tal si no confia en nosotros.

Sasha: Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr –aun viendo el valle- llama a Astrid y Fine.

Shion:Como ordene, Athena-sama–el caballero sale de la sala y en unos minutos llegan 2 amazonas enmascaradas- Astrid, Fine, mis leales amazonas –ambas asienten- quieren regresar a sus tierras natales?.

Astrid: con todo respeto que me merece Sasha-sama –aun inclinada- por que la pregunta –Sasha asiente y ambas se quitan las mascaras-.

Sasha: Entiendo sus preocupaciones –regresando su mirada al valle- iremos por el heredero del Fenix –asombrando al par- además, de que el es como ustedes, dentro de el tiene encerrado a una deidad.

Fine: De verdad –Sasha asiente- y el también –tratando de no decirlo por miedo-.

Sasha: Si, el sufrió mas que nadie en este mundo pero su corazón no esta invadido de odio –viendo a las amazonas- Astrid, Fine o debo llamarlkas, Amaru y Fuu, desean venir?

Amaru/Fuu: Hai

Fin de Omake

Nota: Las armaduras que portan Fuu y Amaru es un caso distinto al de Naruto, ellas nacieron para ser las amazonas de Andromeda y Camaleon.


	4. Reunion y ¿Bennu?

CAPITULO 4

REUNION Y ¿BENNU?

ANTERIORMENTE

Kin: NARUTO-KUUUN –sin pensar dos veces a una velocidad unica abraza al rubio y este devuelve el abrazo sin dudar- crei que te habia perdido –aunque la armadura estorba un poco a ella no le importa- no se que haria si no estuvieras conmigo ahora.

Naruto: Nunca te dejaria Kin-chan –la pelinegra sonrie y aprieta mas el abrazo lloradno de felicidad- nunca lo haria.

Kurama: _Hola Naru-chan_ –el rubio voltea y sonrie al ver que a Kyu-chan no le paso nada- _y esa armadura_ –Kin por fin se da cuenta de que le estorba un poquito- _de donde la sacaste._

Naruto: Es la herencia de un guerrero llamado Ikki –Kin se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre- me dijo que esta armadura me pertenece.

AHORITA (EN KONOHA)

Naruto entraba nuevamente al mausoleo, Kin y las pelirrojas se extrañaron al ver eso, pero unos minutos mas tarde, el rubio sale con su ropa normal, pero a sus espaldas lleva la misma caja de metal que estaba a los pies de la armadura del fénix en el altar, claro que para Naruto no pesa nada pero con solo verla esta pesaria bastante.

Kin: Naruto-kun –viendo la caja- eso no pesa mucho, por que al verlo pesa bastante.

Naruto: Yo tambien pense eso pero –acomodandose mejor las correas de la caja- es muy –en eso nota a Tayuya- hola, soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto –Kin no se ofende por que su amiga nunca se presento con Naruto y viceversa- cual es tu nombre.

Tayuya: Soy Tayuya, un placer –un poquito ruborizada por la sonrisa del rubio- espero que nos llevemos bien en el futuro.

Kin: Pues claro que nos llevaremos bien –abrazando a Tayuya y a Naruto del cuello- empezaremos poco a poquito pero seguro –miando al rubio- pero antes dejame explicarte como esta la situación Naruto-kun –la pelinegra comienza la explicación, de cómo llego a Otto, su vida en aquella aldea y como conocio a Tayuya, el rubio estaba atento pero no enojado- no estas enojado verdad.

Naruto: Para nada Kin-chan, al contrario, estoy feliz de que no sufrieras ningun impedimento –sonriendo- mejor vamonos, de seguro el viejo estara preguntandose donde estamos –ve a Tayuya- y veremos si te permiten quedarte aquí Tayuya-san –la pelirroja asiente-.

Kurama: _Y no te olvides de mi Naru-chan, que le diras al viejo cuando me vea_ –el rubio piensa y dice que le dira la verdad- _espero que no le de el infarto y te arresten por atentado en su contra._

En Varias Zonas de Konoha

Varios jounnin y chunnin se unieron en la busqueda del cuerpo de Naruto, varios activos que hacian rondas por la aldea vieron a muchos de sus camaradas ir y venir por todos lados, solo unos se detenian para preguntar si habian visto a alguien con el cuerpo de Naruto y se les explico del por que la importancia, cuando los ninjas escucharon el relato no se la creian, algunos se sumaron a la busqueda y otros seguian patrullando la zona.

Anko: Ese Gaki –saltaba de techo en techo- falta que esa lo haya secuestrado –mientras miraba a sus alrededores-.

Kurenai: No hables asi de kin Anko –sorprendiendo a todas- ella no es asi.

Hana: Por que tanta preocupación por ella.

Kurenai: Ella es la hija de Ryuka –sus compañeras se shockean- por eso digo que Kin es incapaz de hacer eso.

En La Torre Hokage

Sarutobi estaba en su oficina, el por que no busco a Naruto y no sabia donde estaria, es por la simple razon de evitar la fatiga, observaba toda Konoha mediante una ventana, estaba preocupado por lo que le paso a Naruto y el que tres kunoichis se lo llevaran sin saber su destino, eso no lo dejaba tranquilo por nada, le dio una fumada a su pipa para relajarse un poco, su mente se despejo cuando alguien toco su puerta y el da el permiso de entrar, al ver de quien se trataba dejo caer su pipa, su boca cayo hasta el suelo y sus ojos se hicieron como platos, Naruto y las kunoichis entraban por la puerta de la oficina, lo que desconcerto a Sarutobi era esa caja de metal que carga Naruto.

Naruto: Hola viejo –el Hokage mostrando su valia en velocidad aterriza a Naruto de un golpe al suelo- por que me pegas viejo, no hice nada.

Viejo: Y TODAVIA DICES ESO –con varias venas marcadas en su frente- DESAPARECES ASI COMO SI NADA Y APARECES DE LA MISMA MANERA.

Kin: Deje que le expliquemos Hokage-sama –Kin le explica del por que tomo el cuerpo de Naruto y se lo llevo, se le explico lo de Kyuubi, y como dijo Hitomi, casi le daba el infarto- eso es todo.

Viejo: A ver si entendi –analizando la situación- ustedes quieren que ella –viendo a Tayuya- sea parte de la aldea –todos asienten- que Kyuubi se quede aquí tambien y sea su sensei –todos asienten- solo una cosa mas, como volviste a la vida Naruto.

Naruto: Es una habilidad que herede de un antiguo guerrero viejo –contando con lujo de detalle la historia de Ikki- el era el mas poderoso de todos, pero siempre se llevaba la gloria un fantoche con armadura de pegaso.

Viejo: Esto podría ser como una linea de sangre –Naruto le contesta con un "algo por el estilo"- y esa caja –viendo la espalda del rubio- que tienes ahí.

Naruto: La herencia de Ikki hacia mi persona –sonriendo- quieres que te muestre su contenido –el viejo asiente y el rubio se quita la caja, cuando la dejo caer en el suelo un pequeño temblor se produjo, el viejo pensaba que tan pesada seria la caja, el rubio tiro de la cadena, la caja se abre revelando su contenido, la armadura del fénix, el viejo le echa un vistazo y pregunta que es, el rubio hace una demostración, la armadura brilla, esta se separa y se une al rubio- es una armadura.

Viejo: Vaya –retomando asiento- han sido muchas emociones por un dia, en cuanto a ustedes –refiriendose a Tayuya y a Hitomi- pueden quedarse en Konoha –de un cajon saca un par de bandanas rojas- aquí tienen, esto les evitara problemas y tambien –sacando un uniforme Jounnin- esto es para usted Hitomi-san, asi sera acreditada como Jounnin y sensei de estos tres.

Hitomi:_ Muchas gracias Hokage-sama _–recibiendo el uniforme-_ ahora si me disculpa _–señalando el baño, el viejo entiende la indirecta y asiente, la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa entra a la habitación, el viejo no dejaba de ver la armadura de Naruto, Kin lo abrazaba de un brazo y Tayuya sintiendose en confianza tomo el otro, la pelinegra observo la movida de su amiga pero no dijo nada, solo sonreia y Naruto solo se resignaba, unos minutos después, la puerta del baño se abrio dejando ver a Hitomi con su nueva indumentaria- _como me veo, y mas vale que sean sinceros, entendido?_

La pelirroja le hizo varios cambios a la indumentaria, dejando ver sus medidas 95-59-92, viste una blusa roja ombliguera sin mangas dejando ver su casi cinturita de avispa, una falda como la de Ino de Shippuden de color negro dejando ver su hermosas y torneadas piernas, calza unas botas ninja negras que le llegan a media espinilla, el chaleco lo modifico para que solamente cubra la parte de su pecho, y tambien lo cambio de color a negro, para no dañar sus manos se coloco unos guantes de batalla como los de Kakashi pero de color rojo, como la bandana era larga como la de Naruto de Shippuden, ella se la amarro en la cintura, y Tayuya se la amarro en el cuello.

Naruto y el viejo no decian nada, ya que sus mandibulas inferioires cayeron hasta el suelo y un hilillo de sangre se asomaba por su nariz, Kin miraba a Hitomi con celos y Tayuya no se quedaba atrás (Queee, Tayuya celosa, pero por que), la pelirroja vio las expresiones de cada uno y sonrio, dando a eso como su respuesta.

Hitomi: _Veo que les gusto mi modelito verdad _–dandose una vuelta de forma sexy dandose cuenta de las miradas de Kin y Tayuya-_ vamos no me vean asi, con mi entrenamiento tendran un uerpo parecido al mio _–jalando a ambas- _eso si, quiero tiempo a solas con Naruto, ustedes entienden jejejeje._

Kin/Tayu: Pervertida –la pelirroja mayor sonrie mas pero Tayuya se sorprendio de lo que dijo, Kin y Hitomi la miran y se miran en complicidad-.

Kin: Dime algo Tayuya –poniendose seria- por que reaccionaste de esa manera al ver a Hitomi-san y te le colgaste del brazo a Naruto-kun –la pelirroja menor se pone nerviosa- o sera que, mi Naruto-kun te gusta.

Tayuya: Bueno, es que, yo –tratando de encontrar las palabras- desde que lo vi –masa nerviosa y sentia las miradas penetrantes de Kin y Hitomi- senti algo especial –jugando con sus dedos como cierta ojiperla- esta mal sentir algo asi?

Kin: Claro que no Tayu –sonriendo- como te dije, aquí seras mas feliz por que me tienes a mi y a Naruto-kun –la pelirroja mayor le llama la atención- y claro, a Hitomi-san, y en cuanto a tus sentimientos hacia Naruto-kun pues –momento de suspenso- he llegado a la conclusión de compartirlo contigo jejejejeje.

Hitomi: No se olviden de mi jejejeje –el trio comienza a reir pervertidamente, Naruto y el viejo no entendian de que estaban hablando pro cuando las chicas miraron a Naruto este sintio una enorme corriente electrica pasar por su espina- esto va para mejor.

Viejo: Pobre Naruto –viendo a las damas que seguian riendo pervertidamente- la tendra difícil a partir de ahora.

Naruto pensando: Siento que mi vida llegara a su fin rapidamente –mientras observa como las chicas aun rien pervertidamente-.

Kin: Eso me recuerda –separandose del grupo- Hokage-sama, donde podemos comprar una casa –la pelinegra le explica el por que quiere comprar una casa pero el viejo ya le tenia esa respuesta desde hace mucho-.

Viejo: De hecho Kin –sacando un pergamino de su escritorio y un juego de llaves- si volvias a la aldea algun dia decidi conservar lo que era la mansión de tu clan –la pelinegra estaba feliz- es un regalo de bienvenida de mi parte y Naruto –saca otro pergamino- esto es para ti, tus padres te lo dejaron.

Naru/Kin. Arigatou Hokage-sama –lloraba de la felicidad- ya tenemos donde vivir sin preocupaciones –en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abre violentamente- ahora que.

Anko: Hokage-sama, no encontramos el –ve lo que pasa en la oficina y se queda de a seis- cuerpo –Naruto le dice hola y para ese entonces se habia quitado la armadura- Gaki – Kurenai y hana entraban en esos momentos y vieron a Anko soltarle un volado de izquierda al rubio- COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE DESAPARECER, NO SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTABAMOS AL NO SABER DE TI –mandandolo a volar y a comerse un muro, justamente cayendo a lado del Hokage- TE MERECES ESO Y MAS.

Kin: COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A NARUTO-KUN –observa que Tayuya y Hitomi lo levantan del piso- SI NO NOS LO HUBIERAMOS LLEVADO AHORITA ESTARIA MUERTO.

Anko: QUE.

Kurenai: Anko tranquilízate, debe haber una explicación razonable –tratando de contener a su amiga-.

Hitomi: _Como escucho Kunoichi-san _–sumandose a la conversación-_ de no ser por nosotras Naruto habria perdido la vida, satisfecha?_

Anko: TU QUIEN ERES –señalando a Kin- PARA DECIRME ESAS COSAS, QUE ES NARUTO PARA TI OTTO –la pelinegra le señala su bandana- NIN.

Kin: Sorprendida –la pelivioleta no dejaba de ver la bandana de la pelinegra- desde un principio soy una kunoichi de Konoha, solo que estaba de mision en Otto la cual era descubrir en que estan metidos y que negocios tiene esa aldea con algunos consejeros del lado civil de esta aldea –le entrega un pergamino al viejo acerca de eso- espero que le sirva Hokage-sama.

Viejo: Te lo agradezco mucho Kin-chan –tomando el pergamino- podrian localizar a los demas y decirles que la busqueda queda cancelada por favor –llamando al trio de Konoha, ellas asienten y desaparecen-.

En Algun Lugar del Mundo

Despertamos hace 5 años y no hemos hecho nada productivo mas que vigilar los alrededores –sus compañeras de compras y te asienten- además de que el Emisario de Bennu aun no se revela –hablaba una chica de cabellera morada de gran volumen usando una extraña armadura del mismo olor de su cabello- que fastidio.

¿?: Tranquilizate Aiko –decia su amiga de cabellera blanca y piel tan blanca cmo la leche misma vistiendo una armadura negra totalmente- la paciencia es una virtud, no debes apresurar las cosas ni usar tu rengo para que las cosas sucedan.

¿?: Miko tiene razón –decia una chia también de piel blanquecina como la leche, pelo verdoso claro y ojos amarillos usando una armadura oscura- pero no me quita la curiosidad, como seria el nuevo emisario de Bennu.

¿?: Solo deseo que sea fuerte Phantasos (en estefic phantasos el dios de la fantasia es una chica al 100%, no un hombre que se oculta bajo la belleza femenina) y que aguante en la cama –decia una chica pelinegra con una expresión sadica en su rostro y un tanto lujuriosa-.

¿?: Violate, siempre piensas en batallas y sexo –todas asienten al razonamiento de la chica, esta era también pelinegra con un cuerpo bien trabajado además de piel casi de leche- que haremos contigo.

Caballero: PANDORA-SAMAAAAA –este llegaba tumbando puerta muy cansado llamando la atención de todas- es una emergencia, la armadura de Bennu ha desaparecido.

Pandora: QUE HAS DICHO –alterada al igual que las demás- COMO SUCEDIÓ ESO, HABLA.

Caballero: Poco antes de que la armadura desapareciera, comenzó a emanar su poder –eso eran buenas noticias para Violate- y en un haz de luz esta desapareció.

Pandora: Aiko, parece que tu espera ha terminado, la armadura de Bennu ha encontrado a su nuevo emisario –haciendo aparecer su lanza- soo queda esperar a que encuentre a su portador.

Cada una de ellas tenia imágenes de cómo luciría el nuevo Emisario de Bennu, Aiko y Miko se lo imaginaban rubio de ojos azules, apuesto y muy caballeroso (no estan tan alejadas) Violate rudo en combate y todo un semental en la cama, Phantasos se le hacia agua la boca de imaginarse lo mismo que Aiko y Miko, además de tener cierto armamento extra, y Pandora solo sonreía por que el ejercito de Hades estaría completo muy pronto.

En unas Termales.

Hitomi: Vaya Kin –disfrutando el momento- quien diria que tu casa tuviera termales, es tan delicioso.

Kin: Vaya que si –le tallaba la espalda a un Tayuya que estaba coloradisima por que no estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones- en Otto no las habia por que según Orochimaru las consideraba perdidas de tiempo –dirige su mirada a la colorada Tayuya- como te sientes Tayu.

Tayuya: M-me s-si-si-ento me-me-mejor, g—grac-ias Kin –tratando de ocultr su gran rubor sin éxito-.

Kin: Algo me dice que nunca disfrutaste de esto verdad –la pelirroja se ruboriza mas y asiente- no me habia dadio cuenta, tu piel es muy suave –Tayuya no dice nada y Kin sigue su trabajo- ahora explicame algo Tayu, por que no hablas como yo te conozco, quiero decir, sin tantas palabras altisonantes.

Tayuya: Eso es por que –Kin le pide que se recueste para darle un masaje- como voy a comenzar una nueva vida aquí, quiero dejar mi anterior personalidad atrás y –ruborizandose- no quiero que Naruto-san pense mal de mi.

Hitomi: _Ya veo _–sonriendo-_ osea que haras lo que sea para que Naru-chan tenga una buena impresión de ti verdad _–Tayuya le responde con un Hai- _no se diga mas, a partir de este momento la primera regla de este equipo es "Demostrarle a Naru-chan cuanto nos importa y que nunca estara solo" _–recibe un Hai de ambas y ella sale de la piscina- _hora de ir a dormir chicas, mañana tendremos un dia muy ocupado._

Kin: Tienes razon –avisa a Tayuya de que termino- pero pido dormir con Naruto –a Tayuya no le parecio esa idea de su amiga y la detuvo agarrando un brazo- que pasa Tayu.

Tayuya: Y tu que dijiste Kin, solo por que conoces por mas tiempo a Naruto-san te da el derecho –Kin sonrie- no en mi guadia.

Hitomi: _Oigan no se peleen _–interponiendose entre las chicas- _si tanto quieren estar con Naruto no hay problema, por que yo tambien quiero _–expresa una sonrisa maliciosa-_ pido su lado derecho _–Kin y Tayuya no se quedarian atrás, Kin pide el izquierdo y Tayuya encima de el- _andando, no hay que hacerlo esperar._

Al dia Siguiente

Las chicas habian logrado su cometido, dormir con Naruto, el rubio despertaba pero no podia moverse con libertad, eso era por que sentia un gran peso que lo inmovilizaba, Naruto abria los ojos y entonces vio lo que pasaba, las chicas dormian con el y lo usaban de almohada, esto no le preocupo por que tenian sus razones, Kin a su izquierda era recordar aquellos dias en los que Naruto se quedaba a dormir en su casa y ella sempre llegaba a su cuarto diciendo que tenia miedo y Naruto le hacia lugar en donde dormia, Kyu-chan a su derecha es la unica persona (aparte de Kin) que conoce de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha al rubio, eso la llevo a encariñarse con el por su bondad y sencillez, encima de el esta Tayuya, esto era nuevo para el, apenas la conocia pero sentia algo especial por ella, tal vez sea por su pasado o por ser amiga de Kin, no encontraba la razon, seria algo que mas tarde descubriria.

Naruto: Hora de levantarse dormilonas –las susodichas se mueven un poco pero terminan prensando al rubio por el cuello, no lo asfixian, solo que no quieren separarse de el y de sus bocas sale una frase tipica de estas situaciones "Cinco minutos mas"- vamos chicas, el viejo puede llamarnos en cualquier momento –las chicas de mala gana se resignan y se levantan- no se pongan asi, saben que es verdad.

Kin: Lo sabemos pero –tallandose los ojos y bosteza- pero queria pasar mas tiempo contigo.

Tayuya: Yo tambien queria estar contigo –ganandose la mirada de todos- lo digo por que como eres mi compañero de equipo quiero conocerte mejor –esto lo dijo rojisima y pareciera que vapor salia por sus orejas- espero que me entiendas.

Hitomi: _Tienes razon Naru-chan _–quitandose el sueño con unos golpecitos-_ Hokage-sama nos llamaria en cualquier momento, andando._

Veinte minutos después todos salen de la casa de Kin, Naruto y Hitomi con sus anteriors vestimentas (Naruto usa la que uso en la batalla de la Torre y Hitomi usa la que modelo en la oficina del Hokage) Kin y Tayuya salian de la casa con sus nuevas indumntarias hechas por Hitomi, se mostraban nerviosas por una cosa, como las veria Naruto.

Como sabemos Kin se recorto el cabello al puro estilo de Jill Valentine de RE, su vestimenta ahora consiste en un pantalón color negro que asentua sus curvas (como el de Hinata en Shippuden), igualemte que Hitomi, una blusa ombiguera color rojo fuego sin mangas ajustada, un chaleco negro con la imagen de un fénix plasmado en la espalda de color rojo fuego, su bandana ahora la lleva en el cuello de color negro, sus guantes negros demostrando el estilo de pelea de su clan, unas sandalias ninja negras, a los ojos de Naruto estaba preciosa, y como negarlo.

Tayuya viste de igual manera que Kin, solo que al reves, su cabello lo amarro con una cola de caballo, n vez de pantalón una falda roja viste como la de Karin, una blusa negra como la de Kin, una chaqueta ahora color rojo con una ave fénix color dorado, sus sandalias negras, sus guantes negros y su bandana lista y amarrada en el cuello, estaba rojisima por que Naruto no le apartaba la vista de encima, su mirada lo decia todo, hermosa.

Hitomi: _Y bien Naru-chan_ –mirando al rubio- _que dices de mis obras maestras_ –como el rubio no podia articular palabra lo tomo como hermoso, un anbu llego y como dijo Naruto, los solicitaba a todos ellos, el equipo asiente y desaparecen con rumbo a la Torre Hokage- _que querran ahora_ –pensando en lo de hace un mes y Kin tambien- _no pensaran que. _

Naruto: Ya veremos cuando lleguemos, y si es eso –Tayuya no entiende nada y se da cuenta el rubio- Tayuya, lo que pasa es que –Naruto le xplica como esta el rollo de hace un mes, no hace falta saber como se puso Tayuya- y que dices.

Tayuya: QUE SON UNOS HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA –Naruto solo la mira, Kin y Hitomi se resignan al hecho de que alguna vez Tayuya sucumbiria a su antigua personalidad alguna vez- CUANDO LOS TENGA EN FRENTE DE MI LOS CASTRARE COMO LOS HIJOS DE PUTA QUE SON –de repente se tapa la boca y se colorea bastante alcanzando el mismo tono de su cabello- p-per-perdon, yo no queria, es que la ira me gano y –Naruto la abraza sorpendiendo a Tayuya, Kin y Hitomi dejan pasar esto pensando que en un futuro ellas estarian asi- Naruto-san.

Naruto: Esta bien Tayuya, no tiene nada de malo que te expreses asi –la pelirroja abre mas los ojos de la sorpresa y corresponde el abrazo- esta bien.

Tayuya: Naruto-san –entre lagrimas se aferra mas al rubio- yo crei que al escucharme hablar asi me ignoraria, arigatou.

Hitomi: _Ok chicos separense_ –Naruto se separa de Tayuya que agradece el gesto- _tenemos poco tiempo recuerdan._

Ya en la Torre

La reunion habia terminado, dando el asunto de Naruto y posibles compromisos pendiente, el viejo y Jiraya estaban en la oficina platicando y viendo algunos puntos de todo eso, se escucha que tocan la puerta y pasa el recien formado Equipo Fénix, Jiraya reconocio a la pelinegra, pero a las pelirrojas no, Tsunade estaba en el hospital atendiendo a los heridos junto con su alumna Shizune, el viejo le explico a Jiraya qu Hitomi-san y Tayuya viajaban por el mundo mientras encontraban un equipo para ellas.

Viejo: Me alegra que llegaran Equipo Fénix –los susodichos hacen reverencia- saben para que los llame.

Naruto: Realmente puedo darme una idea –suspira- es sobre mis poderes verdad –el viejo asiente- ahora que quieren los del consejo.

Jiraya: Veras Naruto –trata de encopntrar las palabras- el consejo quiere que tu salgas con cada una de sus hijas y formar una relacion formal –las chicas comienzan a molestarse- ellos quieren que tus hijos hereden ese poder que tienes –pero a Naruto eso le hace gracia- que es tan gracioso.

Naruto: Con todo respeto Hokage-sama, eso es imposible –los Sannin y el viejo solamente miran al rubio- dos razones, una es que hace poco pude contactarme con Ikki, el me dijo que mis poderes no se heredan, se ganan, lo que quiero decir es que por mas que intenten tener un hijo mio, este no tendria el derecho de usar mis poderes, tendria que demostrar tres cosas, humildad, sencillez y bondad en su corazon, pero los clanes solo piensan en poder y su status de ser los mas fuertes, y la segunda es que no creo que Kin-chan lo permita, ella es la mujer de mi vida y con la que quiero tener una familia, esa idea de los compromisos queda descartada.

Tayuya: Ellos no daran un brazo a torcer verdad –el viejo y el pervertido asienten- esto sera complicado, hay algo que podamos hacer –el viejo y el pervertido se quedan con la duda con ese podemos- Naruto es nuestro compañero de equipo y queremos hacer algo al respecto.

Viejo: Por muy buenas intenciones que tengan, no encuentro solucion a todo esto, pero fue interrumpido cuando una luz cegadora se dejo ver a lo lejos, Naruto reconocio ese poder y salio de inmediato de la oficina- Naruto, siganlo –todos asienten-.

Naruto saltaba de techo en techo llamando la atención de tanto civiles como de ninjas, ademas de ver a tres kunoichis y al legendario Sannin jiraya corriendo hacia el mismo lugar, para su mala fortuna no podian dejar sus trabajos por que ayudaban a reconstruirla aldea, los perseguidores se dieron cuenta del lugar a donde iban, los campos de entrenamiento, específicamente y ya sea coincidencia, el Campo 7, Naruto se detiene frente a un fulgor dorado, los perseguidores llegaban al campo y observan el fenómeno y Kin de inmediato se pega al rubio tomandolo del brazo, de ese fulgor aparecieron 7 siluetas, cuatro eran grandes y las tres restantes eran de tamaño regular, cuando el fulgor ceso aparecieron los dueños de esas siluetas.

El pimero que vio era un sujeto de larga cabellera verde, tenia un par de puntos morados por encima de las dejas, sus ojos azules serenos y tranquilos hacian pensar que era una persona de bien, otra de las personas era muy alta, de cabello azul marino hasta su espalda con dos grandes extensiones de este por delante, sus ojos azules y su mirada sadica decia solamente una cosa, si te metes conmigo te ira mal, el tercero era muy parecido al anterior, solo que este tiene cabello verde largo y lacio que le llega hasta las rodillas, al igual que el anterior dos mechones de su cabello caen por el frente, el curto sujeto casi podria confundirse con una mujer, debido a su hermosura, su cabello celeste como el cielo y sus ojos azules como el mar y sus facciones perfectas lo destacaban, pero algo de el le decia que era peligroso, las tres personas restantes eran mujeres, una de ellas tenia el cabello lila largísimo, de ojos azules igualmente, por ultimo eran dos chicas parecidas, gemelas diria el, ambas rubias de ojos azules, lo curioso es que todas esas personas usaban una especie de armadura como la de Naruto, la que mas le sorprendio fue la de la mujer de pelo lila, tenia un par de enormes alas en su espalda color dorado con detalles en morado, el resto no se quedaba atrás de lo hermoso que era, en su mano derecha sostenia un baculo en la cual la punta terminaba emulando a una ave y en su mano izquierda cargaba un enorme escudo del mismo color d su armadura.

Los hombres portaban unas armaduras de oro distintas entre si, recordando la platica que tuvo con su abuelo Ikki, estos deberian ser Caballeros tambien, pero por que sus armaduras eran tan distintas, en cuanto a las chicas ellas tambien portaban armaduras muy diferntes a las de estos, una de esas gemelas tiene una armadura azul con lineas blancas, las hombreras poseian picos, el resto le cubria lo esencial, lo que le produjo un poco de miedo era el enorme latigo que carga, la otra portaba una armadura de color rosa, en su cabeza lleva una diadema con un adorno en forma de Luna, en sus brazos sobresalian cadenas distintas entre si, la de la derecha terminaba en una punta y la otra en una especie de aro metalico, la pelilla se dirigio al del cabello verde, le pasa su baculo a una de las chicas y le suelta tremendo derechazo a ese que no la vio venir.

¿?: IDIOTA, SI HUBIERAMOS TOMADO EL CAMINO DE LA DERECHA HUBIERAMOS LLEGADO EL DIA ANTERIOR –a Naruto y a los testigos les salio una gota en la nuca- DEBIAMOS TOMAR EL CAMINO DE LA DERECHA Y NO EL DE LA IZQUIERDA.

¿?: Perdonme Sasha-sama –el pelieverde se estaba sobando el golpe, uno de ellos no evito las ganas de reir ante esa escena y los demas solo movian la cabeza en señal de decepcion- y creo que el heredero del Fénix esta frente a nosotros –señalando al rubio-.

Sasha: Es verdad –retomando el baculo- etto, como comienzo, lamento la escena que viste –aclarando la garganta- primero las presentaciones, soy Sasha, soy la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena en el mundo terrenal –Todos incluyendo Hitomi se petrifican- alguna duda –todo el mundo niega para salvarse de un garrotazo con el baculo- ellos son Caballeros, sus nombres de izquierda a derecha, el que se sigue sobando la cabeza es Shion de Aries, el alto con mirada sadica es Kardia de Escorpion, el que le sigue es Degel de Acuario y el ultimo pero no el menos importante es Albafika de Piscis-todos responden con un hola- habra un lugar donde podamos hablar con tranquilidad –Kin les dice que su casa pero antes le pregunta quienes son las que se ocultan detrás de Degel- lo olvide,Naruto, conozco tu problema de tener un bijuu encerrado dentro tuyo y estas 2 señoritas –ambas caminan muy apenadas hacia Sasha- padecen lo mismo que tu, por que no se presentan.

Fuu: Mi nombre es Fuu –avergonzada- mi numero es 7, numero de la suerte –Naruto entiende lo que dijo y asiente-.

Amaru: Soy Amaru –un poco mas animada- mi numero es 0.

Hitomi: Cero –recordando- acaso ella es –sorprendida-.

Naruto: Mejor por que no vamos a hablar a un lugar mas tranquilo, loejos de gente chismosa –viendo a todos los ninjas y aldeanos que llegaban-.

En la casa de Kin

Para corroborar que Naruto es el heredero del Fénix, este llamo a su armadura y todos estaban sorprendidos excepto las jinchurikiess que lo veian con corazones en los ojos, pero para su mala suerte Kin y Sasha las mantenian a raya, Naruto quizo saber el por que Fuu y Amaru terminaron a lado de Sasha.

Fuu: Hace meses que Athena-sama me rescato –sorprendiendo al rubio- unos hombres vestidos de gabardinas negras con nubes rojas me raptaron de mi hogat Takigakure y oraba para salir con bien, Degel-sensei había aparecido para rescatarme y llevarme al templo donde entrene a lado de Amaru.

Amaru: Yo no recuerdo a mis padres, solo se que vengo de una aldea de donde los médicos proliferaban, ocurrió un desastre donde solo un viejo y yo eramos los sobrevivientes e intento abusar de mi –asombrando a los presentes- logre escapar y el cansancio de la noche me venció pero antes de caer alcance a ver a Albanfika-sensei que igual me llevo al santuario para entrenar.

Naruto: Ok, esto es demasiado, primero lo de mis poderes, luego mori y volvi a la vida, lo de la armadura –suspira- necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas.

Shion. Es comprensible Naruto-san –sonriendo- y tambien hemos venido por que Sasha-sama tiene algo que decirle –la pelilla toma la palabra-.

Sasha: Naruto Uzumaki, queremos pedirte que vengas con nosotros –un silencio demasiado incomodo invadio la sala- dije algo malo.

Kin: –la primera en reaccionar- POR QUE QUIEREN LLEVARSE A MI NARUTO, ESPERE MAS DE CINCO AÑOS PARA ESTAR A SU LADO NUEVAMENTE Y QUIEREN SEPARARME DE EL NUEVAMENTE, NO LO ACEPTO.

Tayuya: No se que decir exactamente, acabo de conocer a Naruto-san hace unos dias y me siento protegida a su lado, por eso dire esto, si el va, nosotros tambien.

Hitomi: _Me quitaste las palabras de la boca Tayu _–sonriendo-_ somos un equipo y asi nos mantendremos, verdad Kin._

Kin: Mis compañeras y amigas tienen razon, somo el Equipo Fénix –los caballeros se sorprenden por el nombre- y estaremos juntos hasta la muerte.

Kardia: Puedo preguntar del por que el nombre de su equipo –sin dudar los ninjas explican lo del nombre- buen motivo y buen nombre.

Degel: Estan seguras de esto –las chicas asienten y las jinchu estaban confusas por su actitud- que dice Sasha-sama.

Sasha: Vaya, nunca me esperaba esto –mira al rubio- tu que dices, quieres que vayan contigo.

Naruto: Como ellas dijeron, somos un equipo y estaremos juntos por siempre, equipo Fénix por siempre –las chicas asienten- ahí tiene su respuesta, si ellas no van, yo tampoco ire.

Sasha: Si asi lo pones –pensando y recibiendo consejos de sus caballeros- acepto, todos vendran –el equipo estaba feliz por que no se separarian de Naruto y las gemelas tambien por que tendrian a su primo mas cerca- alguna duda antes de partir.

Naruto: Que clase de caballeros son ustedes –preguntandoles a los mayores- sus armaduras son extrañas.

Albafika: Eso es por el grado que tenemos Naruto-kun –a Kin noo le parecio que llamen a su Naruto de esa manera- nosotros cuatro, y otros mas que estan donde vivimos, somos caballeros dorados, el rango mas alto entre los caballeros de Athena, luego siguen los caballeros de plata y por ultimo los de bronce como tu y ellas –refiriendose a las jinchu- pero hay casos en que los caballeros de mas bajo rango pueden superar a los de mayor rango, como paso con sus antepasados, eso es una parte de lo que parenderan a donde iremos.

Jiraya: Se que esto es una oportunidad unica –por fin toma la palabra- pero no seria mejor avisarle a Sarutobi para que les de permiso.

Viejo: Por mi no hay problema –asustando a todos incluyendo a la Diosa- tiene mi permiso para abandonar la aldea –entregandoles un salvo-conducto- aunque yo no este aquí, mi sucesor los recibira con gusto –mirando a la pelilila- disculpe si pregunto, cuanto durara el entrenamiento.

Shion: Pensamos que entr años maximo –todos asienten, las gemelas estaban llorando por no tener a su primo por mas tiempo- luego ellos regresarian.

Hitomi: _Disculpen _–ganandose la mirada de todos-_ pero no hay algun problema conmigo, es que yo _–Sasha la interrumpe al ponerse de pie-_ que piensa hacer._

Sasha: Se tu problema Hitomi-san –alzando su baculo- lo senti al verte, dejame ayudarte –el baculo comienza a brillar y un rayo de luz cubre por completo a la pelirroja, esta no nota cambio alguno pero después su cuerpo se hace pesado, todo su poder estaba siendo purificado, Naruto y el equipo no le quitaban la vista de encima, ella soportaba el dolor estoicamente- listo, como te sientes.

Hitomi: _Gracias, Sasha-sama _–inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto-_ gracias por ayudarme._

Sasha: Mejor descansemos, mañana será otro dia –Kin asiente mientras les muestra sus habitaciones a los invitados, Naruto solo suspiro y se retiro a dormir y al mismo tiempo las pelirrojas lo siguen, sin pensar que algo cambiara los planes de Athena.

Mas avanzada la noche en la mansión Tsuchi, todo mundo dormía tranquilamente, Kardia decía cosas como "te sacare la verdad con Antares" y Degel recitaba unos pasajes de unos libros que había leído anteriormente, Kin, Hitomi y Tayuya no dejaban ir al rubio que apenas podía respirar, en el patio frontal de la mansión, la perdida armadura de Bennu comenzaba a brillar y también resonaba.

Naruto comenzaba a molestarse y despertaba sintiendo un gran dolor en su cabeza, sin importar nada empuja a Kin fuera de la cama que al golpearse esta despierta y nota como el rubio sale de la habitación sin decir nada, sin perder tiempo despierta a las demás y al lograrlo de inmediato el trio sale para ver que hacia el rubio y no eran las únicas, todos los habitantes habían despertado por que habían sentido la resonancia de la armadura de Bennu y salieron para ver de que se trataba y se detuvieron en la puerta asombrados, Naruto estaba vestido con la armadura de Bennu y el mismo tenia una expresión de sorpresa por que no sabia que había pasado.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

En el Inframundo, las chicas veian mediante un hechizo de Pandora el paradero de la armadura y el como esta había encontrado a su nuevo portador, Violate se relamía los labios por que habría carne fresca en sus filas, Phantasos estaba embelesada por que por fin tendría a alguien con quien jugar, Miko analizaba seriamente al rubio y Aiko estaba feliz por que no tendría que soportar al pesado de Radamanthys que solo era un amargado.

Pandora: Con que el es el nuevo emisario de Bennu –seria- pero por su mirada, veo que tiene experiencia con eso.

Phantasos: No requerirá mucho entrenamiento –sonriendo- pero por que esta familiarizado.

Pandora: Eso no importa, solo debemos traerlo –comenzaba a alejarse- y unirlo a nuestras filas.

Aiko: ESPERA PANDORA, DEBES MIRAR ESTO –en shock mientras la pelinegra se acerca y observa la escena, la armadura de Bennu se desprende del rubio y en su lugar la armadura de Fenix aparece tomando el lugar de la anterior- que crees que signifique.

Pandora: No tengo idea sinceramente –en shock- debemos ir alla y averiguarlo –y nuevamente miran otra escena donde la Armadura de Bennu toma el lugar de la del Fenix- nunca había visto algo igual.

Fin de Omake


	5. Revelaciones

Sinceramente lamento la demora, debido a ideas nuevas que prometen bastante en este fic, plasme unas cuantas en esta conti, en el futuro tratare de explicar las demas al pie de la letra, espero que disfruten esta conti

CAPITULO 5

PASADO REVELADO, NUEVOS OBJETIVOS

ANTERIORMENTE

Naruto comenzaba a molestarse y despertaba sintiendo un gran dolor en su cabeza, sin importar nada empuja a Kin fuera de la cama que al golpearse esta despierta y nota como el rubio sale de la habitación sin decir nada, sin perder tiempo despierta a las demás y al lograrlo de inmediato el trio sale para ver que hacia el rubio y no eran las únicas, todos los habitantes habían despertado por que habían sentido la resonancia de la armadura de Bennu y salieron para ver de que se trataba y se detuvieron en la puerta asombrados, Naruto estaba vestido con la armadura de Bennu y el mismo tenia una expresión de sorpresa por que no sabia que había pasado.

AHORITA (EN LA MANSION TSUCHI)

Kardia: Ok, esto es raro –viendo como las armaduras al parecer "peleaban por estar con Naruto"- ha sucedido anteriormente?

Sasha: Sinceramente lo ignoro, pero sin dudas esa armadura es una Sapuris –ganandose la mirada de todos- son armaduras que son hechas para una persona, el Dios del Inframundo, Hades.

Albafika: Cree que Hades tenga algo que ver con esto?

Degel: Lo dudo rotundamente, las armaduras eligen al portador y ni siquiera los Dioses pueden inculcar la voluntad de una armadura –Sasha le da la razón- solo nos queda tener una conferencia con Hades.

¿?: Eso no será necesario –de un portal de color oscuro Pandora, Phantasos, Violate, Aiko y Miko aparecían- ya estamos aquí, y también tenemos la misma duda.

Violate: Asi que el es el nuevo emisario de Bennu –acercandose peligrosamente al rubio que sin decir nada toma la cabeza del rubio y lo besa causando celos en Kin, Hitomi, Tayuya y en las nuevas compañeras que son Fuu y Amaru, el detalle es que no dejaba de besarlo- siento tanto poder –hablaba entre besos- que me estremece, chico, si que podras darme lo que necesito cuando me ponga cachonda.

Kin: OYEME, CALMADITA CON MI NOVIO –apartando al rubio de la chica espectro y esta solo sonríe relamiéndose los labios-.

Violate: No te preocupes, no soy celosa a la hora de compartir y con el poder que sentí provenir de el, será todo un semental –sonriendo lascivamente-.

Miko: Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, me presento a falta de que alguien que no lo hizo, mi nombre es Miko, soy una de las 3 jueces del inframundo, y esta ninfómana pervertida de aquí es Violate.

Phantasos: Mi nombre es Phantasos, Diosa de la Fantasia –y cuando mira al rubio no duda- KYAAAAAAAAA, ES MAS GUAPO VERLO EN PERSONA QUE MEDIANTE UN PORTAL –corre hacia al rubio tacleando a Violate cayendo encima del rubio- tienes una piel tan suave como un osito de felpa –frotando su rostro con el del rubio-.

Kin: QUE TE ALEJES DE NI NOVIO –sacando fuerzas de quien sabe que logra separar a la diosa del rubio- ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO SI ERES UNA DIOSA, PERO SI VEO QUE INVADES EL ESPACIO PERSONAL DE NARUTO-KUN TE RAJO TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA CARA.

Violate: Creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas –eso le pico a Tayuya- siempre tan directa y pelear por lo que deseas.

Tayuya: QUE COJONES ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, PRIMERO APARECEN UN GRUPO DE EXHIBICIONISTAS Y QUIEREN VIOLAR A NARUTO –estallo la pelirroja-.

Aiko: Lo de exhibicionistas te lo pasamos por que nuestras armaduras asi son –dandose una vuelta- y lo de violar a Naruto-kun no lo teníamos en mente, bueno, algunas como Violate tal vez.

Pandora: Lamento la conducta de Phantasos y Violate –todas tomaban lugar detrás de Pandora- como tu lo dijiste Athena, también nosotras tenemos la misma duda del por que ambas armaduras desean a Naruto, y crei que aquí obtendríamos las respuestas.

Sasha: Que propones –desconfiando de ella-.

Pandora: Visitar el lugar donde este caballero obtuvo la armadura del Fenix –Sasha mira a Degel y este asiente a la idea de la diosa- nos puedes motrar el camino?

Hitomi: Momento todos –llamando la atención de todos- lo entiendo de ellos –señalando a los caballeros- pero ustedes no pueden salir con sus armaduras puestas y creeran algo que no es –se gana una respuesta de Violate que decía "No importa, se defenderme"- ese no es el caso, lo decia por que aquí saben de las habilidades del rubio, y los hambrientos de poder podrían atraparlas para interrogación y Naruto pagaría los platos rotos.

Miko: Tiene razón, no quiero que Naruto se meta en problemas por nosotros –la pelirroja asiente sacando todo un perchero con ropas que quien sabe como aparecieron, las chicas se separaron de sus armaduras y la pelirroja les advirtió a los hombres que miraran a otro lado para que las espectros se vistieran, pasaron unos minutos y cada una estaba muy feliz con el modelito que tenia puesto- que les parece.

Todas lucian muy conformes pero como siempre Violate queriendo algo con el rubio se acerco a este y le hizo un bailecito sexy haciendo que el rubio se ponga como tomate y el quinteto ahora incluyéndose Phantasos y Aiko la reprendían y ella solo sonreía como ella sabe hacerlo, todos iban saliendo hasta que un Anbu apareció frente a todos.

Anbu: Naruto Uzumaki –viendo a todos los presentes- su presencia es solicitada por el Consejo de la Aldea.

Naruto: Un lindo dia arruinado por el consejo –ganandose una risilla del Anbu- voy para alla, pero diles que unas personas me acompañaran –el anbu asiente y se retira- veamos que desean ahora.

En la Camara

Todo mundo no le quitaba la vista de encima a los caballeros que lucian sus armaduras doradas con orgullo, otras personas a las chicas en especial a Violate que aun con su diminuta vestimenta su cuerpo era marcado por muchas cicatrices de batalla y no le daba pena mostrarlas al publico, si a eso le añadían su mirada sadica y lujuriosa creían ver un clon de Anko.

Naruto: A que se debe mi presencia en esta cámara –decia sereno-.

Viejo: El "Honorable" Consejo platicaba sobre tus nuevas facultades y pensaron meterte al CRA, en el cual puedas darle a tus hijos las mismas habilidades que tu tienes –todo mundo asiente-.

Naruto: Lo veo imposible –ganandose gritos de por que no puede hacerlo- 2 razones, por que mis habilidades no se heredan, se ganan y en segunda, dudo que las personas que otorguen las bendiciones lo acepten.

Homura: Y por casualidad conoce a una de esas personas –arqueando la ceja, Naruto asiente y las presenta, ambas agradecen el gesto y dan un paso al frente- asi que ustedes pueden otorgar esos poderes.

Sasha: No los otorgamos en si –haciend que todo el consejo guarde silencio- en parte se nace para poder usar los poderes, pero sin el debido entrenamiento no podrían hacer uso de el.

Civil: Podrian darnos una muestra de eso –Pandora mira a las chicas y ellas invocan sus armaduras y estas se desprenden para formar las vestimentas- increíble, si podemos fabricarlas en serie –pero es callado con un golpe de Sasha en el suelo-.

Sasha: NADA DE ESO, SOLO UN DIOS PERMITE LA CREACION DE LAS ARMADURAS, UN HUMANO LO HIZO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO POSEIAN LO QUE UNA VERDADERA ARMADURA TIENE, AHORA POR SU PECADO EL ESTA PAGANDO UNA LARGA CONDENA EN EL INFIERNO.

Pandora: Tal vez ella y yo tengamos ideas distintas –señalando a Sasha- pero en algo estamos de acuerdo, no permitiremos que les pongan un dedo encima a las armaduras –sonriendo- y si lo hacen, serán inmediatamente enviados al Tartaro.

Civil: QUIENES SON USTEDES PARA DECIRNOS LO QUE PODEMOS Y NO PODEMOS HACER, AQUÍ EN KONOHA SE HACE LA VOLUNTAD DEL CONSE –no pudo terminar por que una rosa blanca había atravesado su pecho justamente en su corazón, este no entendía nada y poco a poco la rosa se torna roja como la sangre-.

Albafika: Levantar la mano en contra de un Dios solo tiene un castigo –mientras la rosa se tornaba roja mas y mas- pero como soy misericordioso, tendras una muerte lenta gracias a mi **Rosa Sangrienta**, cuando la rosa termine de ser roja, habras muerto –nadie se movia y cuando la rosa fue cubierta en rojo totalmente, el civil caia sin vida- espero que de ahora en adelante, todos ustedes cuiden sus palabras.

Viejo: Lamento el actuar de los presentes –viendo a cada uno palido por que sus vidas pendían de un hilo y de lo que dirían- me presento, soy Sarutobi Hiruzen, actual líder de Konoha.

Pandora: Aprecio a las personas con costumbres, mi nombre es Pandora y Mensajera del Dios del Inframundo Hades –sorprendiendo a todos-.

Sasha: Mi nombre es Sasha y soy la Reencarnacion de la Diosa de la Guerra Athena –todo mundo en shock- asi que cuiden sus palabras por favor y no es por decirle nada Sarutobi, pero no tiene el control de su aldea –el viejo asiente diciendo que esta viejo para esos trotes-se entiende eso, no se preocupe.

Koharu: Volviendo al asunto que nos conlleva –retomando el tema- por que las Diosas están en Konoha.

Sasha: Muy sencillo, nos llevaremos a Naruto –otra discusión y gritos se hacen presentes- SILENCIO –golpeando con su baston el suelo haciendo que todo mundo se calle- como dije, nos llevaremos a Naruto-kun y a su Equipo y lo entrenaremos debidamente por que dudo que alguno de ustedes conozca sus capacidades.

Homura: Entiendo, también entrenaran a Sasuke Uchiha –ganandose unos murmuros de favoritismo haciendo que la diosa y mensajera se miren extrañadas y Sasha les de una respuesta "Quien es Sasuke"- Sasuke Uchiha es el compañero de Equipo de Naruto Uzumaki.

Viejo: Lamento contradecirte, pero Naruto ya no pertenece al Equipo 7 –ganandose miradas en shock- justo después de las preliminares, me di cuenta del favoritismo de Kakashi hacia Sasuke dejando a su suerte a Sakura y Naruto –impactando a una mujer rubia de ojos jade por la suerte de su hija- llame al Equipo 7 con excepción de Naruto-kun para notificarles la remoción de Naruto-kun del Equipo.

Danzo: Hiciste eso sin que nosotros lo sepamos Sarutobi –el viejo solo asiente- sabes que esto seria una gran oportunidad para el Uchiha de crecer.

Pandora: Como veo de cómo ustedes hablan de ese chico, si que lo tienen echado a perder –ganandose miradas furicas- acéptenlo, le dan todo en bandeja de plata, le hacen creer que es invencible, glorifican actos que el nunca podría hacer, que humano tan patético –sintiendo un hormigueo en su cabeza y después una resonancia- QUIEN ES EL IMBECIL QUE TRATA DE ENTRAR A MI CABEZA –expulsando una onda expansiva que no afecta a nadie pero solo Danzo sale volando- asi que tu eras el que me provocaba hormigueos en la cabeza, ACASO PLANEABAS CONTROLARME?

Danzo no muestra gesto alguno pero dio un ligero chasquido de furia al sentirse descubierto, trato de levantarse y al estar de pie no podía moverse por que sus pies estaban congelados debido a Degel, Pandora mira a Phantasos y asiente, ella levita usando su Cosmo-Energia frente al Halcon de guerra mientras sonreía inocentemente.

Phantasos: Ha sido un ancianito muy malo ojii-san –sonriendo tiernamiente- dejame ver tu fantasia mas anhelada **Grim** **Fantasya **(Fantasia Sombria)–como si magia se tratara, la diosa introduce su mano en el cuerpo de Danzo que estaña en shock y en segundos este parece dormir de pie mientras la diosa sacaba una esfera negra de su cuerpo- este humano tiene el alma mas podrida que haya visto –sorprendida ganándose la vista de las diosas y sus compañeras que también se sorprendieron- ahora muéstranos tu verdadero rostro –usandos sus poderes encuentra lo que buscaba, el en la cima de la Torre Hokage decapitando a Sarutobi mientras sus fuerzas barrian con la resistencia, Phantasos miraba esto en shock y le sorprendió ver varios puntos rojos en su brazo derecho y lo que parecía un rostro plasmado, volviendo a la realidad mira a Danzo con horror- Violate, podrías descubrir su brazo derecho?

Violate: Que fue lo que vio Phantasos para que la pusiera asi –asintiendo al pedido de su amiga, ella arranca los vendajes del brazo derecho de Danzo shockeando a todo mundo, querían reclamar pero al ver una placa metalica con sellos los lleno de duda- que demonios es esto –de un golpe le tira la placa metalica revelando algo que nadie esperaba, las mujeres estaban llenas de asco y los hombres no creían lo que sus ojos les mostraban- QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO.

En el Eliseo

Es verdad –era la voz de una mujer- podre volver a la vida y ver a mi hijo –decia con esperanzas-.

¿?: Un dios nunca miente –decia una voz misteriosa- no te pido lealtad ni nada, tu hijo es la clave para lo que se avecina y los Dioses están de acuerdo en protegerlo, que mejor que una madre para hacerlo.

¿?: Que tiene que ver mi hijo con todo esto –decia la mujer- no entiendo.

¿?: No se mucho acerca de eso, pero el despertar de las aves de Fuego y el Sol son la respuesta a un acontecimiento que simbrara el Caos en todo el mundo –la mujer no podía creerlo- ve y reúnete con tu hijo, el tiempo apremia.

¿?: Antes de ir con el, podría dejarme en lo que fueron las ruinas de Uzu –pedia como favor- en ese lugar existe un artefacto que me ayudara a protegerlo.

¿?: No hay problema –la mujer comenzaba a desaparecer- ve y protege a tu hijo, pronto se te explicara todo –la mujer desaparece totalmente- tu hijo, es nuestra ultima esperanza, Kushina Uzumaki.

La ahora viva Kushina llego a las ruinas de Uzu y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a un templo que estaba oculto en el bosque, de inmediato abrió las puertas y el pasar de los años cobro su factura en el lugar, frente a ella una gran Estatua de Athena estaba erguida y a los pies de esta había una caja metalica como la del Fenix, pero esta tenia la imagen plasmada de un Buho, la Uzumaki arrodillándose frente a la estatua comienza su oración y le pedia de corazón darle las armas para ayudar a su hijo, en Konoha Sasha escucha la oración de Kushina atentamente, era la oración de una madre desesperada por proteger a su hijo y cuando esta menciona el nombre de su pequeño se sorprende y sonríe al final para hacer brillar su Cosmos sorprendiendo a todo mundo.

Sasha: No se preocupen –sonriendo tiernamente- traeré a una aliada –levantando su baston para que este se ilumine, en Uzu la caja se abrió revelando la armadura del búho (en este fic la armadura de búho no es una Sapuri, es una armadura que la misma Athena les dio a los Uzumaki, ellos provenían del otro lado del mar y eran adoradores de Athena, ella respondió sus plegarias otorgándoles la armadura del Buho como medida de protección, esta es de color café parda) y esta se desprende uniéndose a Kushina que no esperaba esa reacción de la misma, al estar acoplada completamente a esta desaparece y un haz de luz se deja ver en el recinto del Consejo- déjenme presentarles a nuestro nuevo aliado, KUSHINA DE BUHO.

Al deshacerse el haz de luz, Tsume, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Jiraya y Hitomi estaban en shock, de inmediato la ultima le susurra al oído a Naruto de quien se trataba y el pequeño estaba que lloraba de la emoción, la pelirroja miraba el lugar donde estaba, centro su mirada en Naruto y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, de inmediato corre sin pensar en nada termina aferrándose del pequeño que también en shock corresponde el abrazo.

Kushina: Naruto –dando rienda suelta a su llanto- mi sochi, mami está aquí.

Naruto: Oka-san –la pelirroja estaba muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras que se aferro mas del rubio, pero ese momento tuvo que interrumpirse por Violate, la cual planeaba su próxima jugada, ganarse el favor de la suegrita-.

Violate: Lamento interrumpir este hermoso momento –limpiandose los ojos shockeando a las espectros- pero, que hacemos con este –señalando a un Danzo que no se movia debido a que Phantasos tenia su alma en sus manos-.

Viejo: Creo que un juicio es poco por lo que hizo –todos miraban a Kushina que se separaba del rubio y sus ojos se oscurecieron debido a la diadema de su armadura- Kushina?

Kushina: Yo me encargo de el –haciendo aparecer sus cadenas de chakra- el me secuestro apenas días de llegar a Konoha –emanando instinto asesino tan pesado que logra intimidar a todo mundo incluso a las Diosas y espectros, Violate deseaba tener una batalla de practica con ella- podrían dejarnos solos, esto no es apto para cardiacos –toda la sala se vacio en segundos excepto por alguien que no hacia ruido- ahora si Shimura, sufriras mi venganza –con sus cadenas levanto al inconciente Danzo y cuando iba a apuñalarlo con sus cadenas, un ave de fuego le gano la partida dando una orden de viejo asado- que.

Naruto: No me dejes atrás oka-san –viendo que Danzo volvia a la vida y uno de los ojos se cerraba- habrá mucha diversión, yo también tengo cuentas con este.

Kushina: Enseñame lo que has apredido Sochi –sonriendo-.

Durante un buen rato sonidos de batalla se escuchaba en el recinto y algunos chismosos como Violate, Phantasos, Aiko y sorprendentemente Sasha y Pandora no despegaban los oídos de las puertas mientras los Consejeros aun no digerían el hecho de que Danzo tuviese ojos Sharingan implantados y con que propósito, además de sentir como su mente se libraba de un stress y podían pensar con claridad, la batalla había cesado, las puertas del recinto se abrían revelando a madre e hijo bañados en sangre con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kushina: Te mueves muy bien sochi –sonriendo- solo te falta un poco de velocidad, de eso me encargo yo por que te enseñare el estilo de batalla de los Uzumaki –haciendo que su cabello se divida en 9 mechones- ese Kakashi me las pagara cuando lo tenga frente mio.

Violate: Me hubiese encantado ver la masacre –ganandose miradas en shock- y como veo tanta sangre derramada, si dio bastante lata.

Kushina: KURENAI, YUGAO Y MAITO GAI, UN PASO AL FRENTE –los susodichos estaba frente a ella en posición de firmes muy nerviosos- ok tropa, solo tengo una pequeña pregunta, POR QUE NO CUIDARON DE NARU-CHAN EN MI AUSENCIA –los 3 tragaban saliva-.

Sasha: Mientras tu madre arregla cuentas –viendo como Kushina apaleaba a Gai- por que no vamos al sitio donde encontraste la armadura –el rubio asiente no sin antes avisarle a Kushina, esta asiente aconsejándole que no se meta en problemas- guíanos.

Minutos después llegan al Mausoleo donde Naruto obtuvo la armadura, Sasha daba la orden que solo ella y Pandora acompañarían a Naruto y que si podían proteger los alrededores por si las moscas, aunque a Kin no le gustaba la idea tenia que resignarse, para animar las cosas Phantasos comenzó una conversación con Kin y con la confianza todas se unieron a ella mientras Degel sacaba un libro, Kardia se recostaba, Shion admiraba el lugar junto con Albafika que veía las flores, momentos después llegaba Kushina.

Kushina: Que extraño lugar –viendo el mausoleo- donde esta Naru-chan.

Kin: El esta dentro del Mausoleo con la Diosa Athena y Pandora-sama –sorprendiendo a las espectro por el respeto con el que se dirigía a Pandora- no pasara nada, se lo juro –ganandose una mirada analítica de Kushina-.

Kushina: Interesante –viendola de todos los angulos posibles haciendo que Kin se incomode un poquito- tu y tu familia han cuidado de Naru-chan durante su infancia cierto –la pelinegra no sabia como reaccionar y antes de que dijera algo era abrazada por la pelirroja- te lo agradezco enormemente.

Kin: No tiene que agradecerme –roja como tomate- en serio.

Kushina: Ahora ustedes –tensando a las espectro y Caballeros- podrían decirme que hacen aquí y quienes son.

Con el Rubio

Eso es imposible –decia Pandora consternada- la resureccion de Cronos?

Sasha: Ahora entiendo todo –analizando la nueva información- los emisarios de Bennu y Fenix no podían nacer juntos en la misma época, además de pelear a favor de nosotros tenían la misión de vigilar el sello de Zeus en el Tartaro y el sello se esta debilitando.

Ikki: Asi es Athena, es por eso que a veces llegábamos tarde a las batallas, aunque aparecíamos en los momentos cruciales.

¿?: Habla por ti –decia el otro sujeto- yo solo velaba por mi señor Hades, aunque de vez en cuando veía el estado del sello.

Ikki: Eso es lo único que podemos decirle diosa Athena, aunque lo de las armaduras –pensando- hay una solución, no es asi Kagaho?

Kagaho: Lo que el niño tiene que hacer, es pelear contra su parte oscura –ganandose la mirada de todos e Ikki asiente- dentro de ti existe oscuridad, todo lo que suprimiste durante tus años de maltrato, odio y resentimiento creo una entidad dentro de ti, tienes que pelear contra ella y ganar, pero no te dejes engañar, el usara tus debilidades a su favor.

Pandora: Y que pasara con las armaduras –Sasha le da un punto-.

Ikki: Si Naruto gana su batalla, habrá un suceso que nuca se ha visto desde la creación de las armaduras, si fracasa –suspirando- seria una maquina de matar, no importa si es amigo, enemigo, esposa o hijo, solo lo quitaría del camino.

Sasha: Creo que tenemos poco tiempo, que tal si lo llevamos al Santuario para que comience todo esto –Pandora asiente por que estaba preocupada por el recibimiento que tendría llegando alla- no te preocupes, yo explicare todo –el trio sale del Mausoleo encontrando una extraña escena, Kushina sentada en una silla y recargada en una mesa veía varios archivos que las espectro y caballeros habían llenado, esto como medida de información para un futuro- que esta pasando.

Kushina: Todo parece estar en regla –acomodando las carpetas- solo tengo una duda, cuales son los ideales de Athena y Hades –dejando en blanco a los presentes, Sasha no se había puesto a pensar en eso y Pandora se la llevaba la cachetada por no tener una respuesta y las espectro la miraban por si tenia una respuesta a eso- no se preocupen, luego me diran la respuesta –viendo al rubio- ahora que estamos tu y yo juntos nuevamente, es tiempo de recobrar el tiempo perdido –sonriendo al estilo maternal, cuando ve a Sasha ella hace un clon de sombra sorprendiendo a todos- hazte cargo por favor –el clon asiente-.

Kushina clon: Diosa Athena, agradezco que haya escuchado mi suplica –la pelimorada asiente aun sin que le bajara la sorpresa del clon- podría pedirle otro favor –la pelirroja se aleja con la pelimorada para comentarle su caso, Sasha asiente diciendo que no hay problema y nuevamente invocaba su cosmos para comenzar el favor hacia Kushina- espero que no se enojen por pensar que las abandone.

Con la pelirroja original y el rubio

Se que has tenido una vida difícil sochi, pero ahora que estoy contigo, todo cambiara para bien, te lo prometo –la pelirroja le decia al rubio, ambos en el mirador del monte Hokage- ahora que estamos juntos, debo decirte algo, no eres mi único hijo –sorprendiendo al rubio- antes de que nacieras, unos 4-5 años, tuve unas gemelas, las llame Natsuki y Kimiko, Kimiko era una copia fiel a mi cuando niña, Natsuki no se como, es parecida a ti, solo que –Naruto le simplifica haciendo el Oiroke no jutsu frente a ella dejándola en shock- como aprendiste eso.

Naruto: Es que como me saboteaban en la Academia en la clase de anatomia, decidi hacer esto para estudiar por mi cuenta, además es un jutsu anti-pervertidos ka-san –la pelirroja solo arquea la ceja para luego sonreir- no estas enojada –sin deshacer el jutsu-.

Kushina: Como lo estaría si eres la misma copia de Natsuki en ese jutsu, y creo que Sarutobi cayo en el cierto –la rubia afirma- ese es mi niño, continuando la historia, ellas no estan aquí debido a que le implore a Athena que las alejara de tu padre, el había escuchado de alguien que uno de nuestros hijos terminaría matándolo, antes de que pasara algo le rogue a Athena que le diera las fuerzas necesarias para llevarlas a un lugar seguro.

Naruto: Cuando podre verlas –entusiasmado-.

Kushina: En este momento le pedi a Athena-sama con un clon ese favorcito –sonriendo como ella sabe-.

En un Rincón del Mundo

Asi que Kushina volvió a la vida –hablaba una mujer de entre 30-35 años de cabellera azulada- no tengo nada en su contra, y me alegro que sea asi, gracias por notificarme Athena –veia un reflejo de la Diosa mediante el Cosmo de esta- las llamare de inmediato y les notificare lo sucedido.

Sasha: Muchas gracias Hilda, una familia se reunirá nuevamente –la peliazul asiente- tengo que retirarme, hay un asunto urgente que debo atender, nos vemos –desaparecia el reflejo-.

Hilda: Se que estan aquí chicas, puedo sentir su cosmo –veia hacia un pasillo largo y de la nada aparecieron 2 entidades, mas bien 2 mujeres de entre los 16-18 años de edad luciendo armaduras idénticas, solo lo que cambiaria es el color, una era negra y otra blanca- supondré que escucharon todo cierto, eso me ahorrara palabras, que piensan hacer, no quiero retenerlas.

¿?: Tanto ella como yo estamos de acuerdo en ver nuevamente a ka-san –ambas automáticamente abrazan a Hilda que no lo esperaba- eres como nuestra segunda madre, cuando haya problemas no dudes en llamarnos, nos vamos –ambas desaparecen en una tormenta de nieve-.

Hilda: Estas niñas son una bendición –riendo nostálgicamente- aunque cuando llegaron nunca dejaron de hacer bromas –recordando la epica broma donde en el pueblo había varios muñecos de nieve con los demás guerreros de Asgard en posiciones raras y una de ella misma usando un traje de cuero negro- me pregunto si me veria bien en el.

Fin del Capitulo

Omake

Naruto, en vez de ir al Santuario para tu batalla, lo haremos aquí en Konoha, además asi verán tus verdaderas capacidades –señalando a los chismosos del consejo y un gran numero de civiles, en el palco Hokage se encontraban sarutobi con Jiraya y Tsunade- al parecer alguien hablo de mas y todo mundo se entero –Sasha suspiraba resignada-.

Naruto: Me pregunto quien fue –viendo a la consejal Haruno que estaba emocionada- que tengo que hacer a partir de ahora.

Sasha: Ve con Pandora que te espera en medio de la Arena, ella te dra las ultimas indicaciones –abrazando al rubio- buena suerte, la necesitaras.

Pandora: Ya era hora, pero no digo mas, se que necesitas recobrar tiempo con tu madre –decia la pelimorada entre seria y sonriente- esto es lo que haras, pelearas contra tu parte oscura, no te preocupes, mi tridente se hara cargo –sonriendo con un poquito de sadismo asustando al rubio- aquí voy –girando su arma y con el mango golpea el rostro del rubio haciendo que alguien muy parecido al rubio apareciera detrás de este- igual que Sasha te deseo suerte –al igual que Sasha lo abraza pero a diferencia de ella esta besa su frente para desaparecer y aparecer en un apartado especial en las gradas, donde Sasha, Kushina y la recién aparecida Pandora parecían estar en priera fila custodiados por los caballeros y amazonas que usaban sus armaduras- que esto inicie.

Concentrando su poder en su tridente dispara energía hacia al rubio que al principio no sucedia nada pero unos segundos después una sombra se manifestaba detrás de este, poco a poco esta tomaba forma física y un minuto mas tarde este ya era muy parecido al rubio, solo que sus ojos eran negros llenos de maldad, tenia una expresión sadica-homicida que horrorizo a todo mundo, este sin esperar nada emana cosmo-energia oscura y de inmediato la armadura de Bennu se une a el, el rubio invoca su armadura del Fenix para estar en iguales condiciones.

Bad Naruto: Cuando termine esto, todos tus seres queridos verán lo que es terror –preparndose para pelear-.

Naruto: Eso esta por verse –emulando a su contrario-.

Pandora: Comiencen –ambos rubios usando su velocidad chocan sus puños derechos provocando una onda expansiva-.

Fin de Omake


End file.
